Mage Academy
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Neko Rose(OC) joins Mage Academy with Kaname & Zero shortly after hurting herself. An AU story, lots of OOC-ness. Kaname is dating Neko. Follow Neko & her friends as the explore Mage Academy. OCxOC in later chapters. (My First FanFic of all time. so give me a chance.) Chapter 8 & 9 are up. COMPLETE.
1. Spell 1- A Change in Schools

**A/N: Before I start this is my first ever VK fan-Fiction. I will accept Constructive Critism & Ideas though I already have to first 7 chapters planned out so. Ideas will be used for chapter 8 & beyond. Neko Rose-22**

* * *

Spell 1- A Change of Schools

"Hey, Neko what are you looking for?" Zero asks pink-haired Neko.

"I am looking for my ribbon. I know class is going to start soon." Neko replies

"Ok I just wanted to check." Zero says as he walks out of Neko's dorm room.

"Just where did I put my ribbon?! I need to get going or Sensei will get mad." Neko says as she looks around room & sees the little red ribbon poking out. "So that's where you went!" Neko moves over to ribbon & pulls it out of the heap of clothing.

"Let's get going Neko or we will be late for class!" Kaname says as he walks toward class

"Coming! Oh Kaname want to do homework here after school?" Neko asks as she moves toward Kaname & kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, sure Neko." Kaname kisses Neko's cheek. Now let us get going! Neko & Kaname walk toward class & sees a mad Naruko-Sensei.

"Where have you two been? Your late & are not even ready for class!" Naruko asks Neko & Kaname.

"I had to find my hair ribbon & Kaname was helping me find it." Neko replies politely

"Well come on let us get going & start cooking! Naruko, Neko, & Kaname walk toward cooking class. Neko sits down in her seat next to Zero on her left & Kaname on her right.

"I see you have you ribbon Neko; I guess it was in the clothes pile." Zero says looking at Neko's ribbon.

"Yes it was. Now what is today's lesson on?" Neko asks Zero

"We are going to be making a Strawberry Chocolate Mousse." Kaname tells Neko

"Oh, thanks Kaname." Neko replies

"You are welcome, now shush or we will get a detention." Kaname tells Neko quietly

"Kay. Now let's get started." Neko goes to get the ingredients and trips over a bowl spraining her ankle. "Ouch, my ankle it hurts! I must have sprained it."

"Can you stand Neko?" Kaname asks as he looks at her ankle.

"I don't think so." Neko replies & tries to stand & cries out in pain.

"Naruko-Sensei, Neko sprained her ankle, can I take her to the nurse?" Kaname asks Naruko-Sensei

"I suppose so. You can stay with her till the nurse is done & help her to her next class, after that." Naruko-Sensei replies

"Thank you Naruko-Sensei." Kaname helps Neko get up & helps her out of class.

"That means Zero will be making the Strawberry Chocolate Mousse, by himself." Naruko-Sensei announces

"Ok. Zero do you best for the sake of Neko." Kaname tell Zero & Kaname starts walking down the hallway with Neko.

"Got It! Just get Neko safely to the nurse." Zero replies

"'Kay. Neko you sure you don't want Zero to help us too?" Kaname asks Neko

"I'm positive I just want you." Neko kisses Kaname's cheek. "I'm completely sure." Neko replies

"Ok. I was just wondering." Kaname helps Neko closer to the nurse's office.

"Let's just get to the nurse's office! Neko walks with Kaname into Nurse Kanako's office.

"What happened to Neko?" Nurse Kanako asks as she looks toward Neko's sprained ankle.

"She sprained it when she tripped over a mixing bowl that was on the floor." Kaname explains

"I am guessing that this was not a minor sprain. It looks like Neko's going to need a cast for her ankle, & while your here Neko, did you hurt anything else?" Nurse Kanako states

"No, I don't this so, but you might as well check my wrists & knees." Neko replies & Nurse Kanako comes over & gives Neko's wrists & knees she taps them with her knuckles.

"Will she be okay to go to her dorm room alone?" Kaname notices that school is almost over.

"I think you should help her get comfortable when school's over at her dorm room." Nurse Kanako replies as she wraps up Neko's sprained ankle & bruised wrists & knees.

"I'll need a pass to get into the girl's dorm." Kaname explains

"I'll write that now that I'm done wrapping her up & I'll ask your Sensei to send your guys' homework to her dorm room." Kanako replies

"Thanks Nurse Kanako." Kaname walks out of room with Neko all bandaged up & ready to go to her room.

"Thank you Nurse Kanako." Neko replies

"Are you feeling a little better now? I got your guys' bags for you." Zero asks & Neko sees her bag on his arm.

"Oh. Thanks Zero." Neko is walking with Kaname who's supporting her weight.

"Your welcome do you want me to carry up your guys' homework to Neko's dorm room? Cause I have a pass." Zero says to Neko

"I'm fine with it. Kaname, are you okay with Zero taking our homework up to my room?" Neko looks at Kaname.

"I'm okay with since you are Neko." Kaname replies (**A/N: Kaname & Zero both like Neko & are constantly fighting over her**_.)_

"Thanks Zero for carrying our homework for us." Neko carefully takes Kaname's & her bags & homework, which she puts on her desk.

"It was no problem, are you guys sure you don't need help with today's lessons?" Zero asks

"I'm sure we'll be fine or we will ask Sensei tomorrow." Neko replies calmly & showing that she'll be fine.

"Just call me if you guys need any help." Zero leaves Neko's room a little sad. Kaname sighs happily due to Zero leaving Neko's room.

"Thank god he's gone." Kaname says happily

"You know that's a rude thing to say around me, because I can tell Mom." Neko says & Kaname shudders. **(A/N: Neko's mom is very strict on Neko's Boyfriends & has strict rule sets for them. Neko is not related to Kaname or Zero.)**

"Okay let's get started with homework." Kaname takes out the list of homework. "Goodness this is long!" Kaname exclaims

"What do you mean it is long?" Neko comes over & looks at the list. "What the heck did they plan to give us a hard time just, because I sprained my ankle?" Neko thinks a little bit. "Oh, I know why they expect us to take tomorrow off & let me rest my ankle." Neko looks a little happier.

"Well that makes me feel better that worried." Kaname looks a little less stressed.

"Well, I guess we should get started on homework. What the Heck?!" Neko realizes that Zero is back in the room & there is a glowing Scroll.

"Why are you back?" Kaname looks at Zero.

"That Scroll pulled me here. Neko I suggest that you read the scroll." Zero replies

"Why?" Neko looks at Zero strangely.

"Zero & I are fraternal twins & our family has a curse that makes us each turn into a cat." Kaname & Zero say at the same time. **(A/N: If you didn't all ready guess that I had made them twins.)**

"Oh… would the curse be affected by the scroll?" Neko asks curiously

"We don't want to know." Kaname & Zero look at Neko.

"Okay!" Neko opens up the scroll & clears her throat. "Dearest Neko, Kaname, & Zero, you have been selected to join Mage Academy. Neko we are thankful that you are reading out the Scroll." Neko pauses. Kaname & Zero look at her.

"Otherwise Kaname or Zero might have permanently have turned into a cat." Neko continues

"That's why!" Kaname & Zero then looked at Neko.

"I get it." Neko starts to read more of the scroll. "If you accept joining Mage Academy Neko, Sasuke & Zero will automatically join. You will all get a necklace that is used to store or use you Magic. Your uniforms & textbooks will be at the Academy & don't worry your school has already been informed of the scroll. Sincerely, Mage Academy."

"Well Neko?" Kaname says as he looks at Neko.

"Yeah, Neko yes or no?" Zero asks

Neko: "Well I... I guess so." Neko clears throat. "I, Neko Rose accept Mage Academy." Glowing happens around Neko's neck. An Elemental necklace also appears on the Twin's necks. The ribbons match their hair colors. "Well I guess we should get packing. Hey my ankle's healed & my wrist! My knee bruises are gone too."

"Yeah they are." Kaname looks shocked. "Neko walk to door & back." Kaname looks at Neko & helps her get up.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt & look here's a map to the Academy." Neko scans over it. "It's near my house." Neko starts boxing books.

"Well we better get packed. I guess we should turn in our books & uniforms for this place." Zero says to Kaname & Neko.

"The Map says we shouldn't, because it says the gate will turn them into Mage Academy uniforms & all." Neko says back

"Oh... okay. I guess we should listen to the map. I wonder if we will get new things from the Academy." Kaname asks

"I guess we will find out." Neko starts folding her uniforms. "I'm going to go to my locker & get all my stuff out of it."

"I might as well get mine too & Zero's as well." Kaname walks out of Neko's dorm room with Neko.

"Kaname, why don't you & your brother get along?" Neko looks into Sasuke brown eyes.

*Poof!* A little black kitten appears. "Meow!" Kitty Kaname says

"Aw so cute!" Neko pick up little Sasuke & walks to find Zero. "Zero! Oh… um your brother…"

"Um… I don't know what you did, but don't ask it again." Zero replies while looking at Kitty Kaname.

"May I ask you a question?" Neko asks

"Sure. I guess…" Zero answers unsure

Why don't you & Kaname get along?" Neko asks Zero

*Poof!* A little silvery-grey kitten appears. "Meow!" Kitty Zero says

"Aw so cute!" Neko picks little Zero up & walks back to her room.

"You guys are so cute." Neko puts Zero on her desk & Kaname on her bed. "Okay now what?" Neko pulls her desk chair into middle of room.

"Oh! Should I kiss your guys' heads or mouths?" Neko asks

"Meow!" Kaname attempts to point at mouth & Zero also points at his mouth.

"Okay." Neko moves toward Kaname & kisses his kitten mouth. *Poof!* Kaname is back in his school uniform.

"Thank you Neko." Kaname hugs Neko. "Now you might as well go ahead & kiss Kitty Zero."

"Okay." Neko moves toward Zero & kisses his kitten mouth. *Poof!* Zero's back in his uniform.

"Thank you Neko. Now don't ask that question again." Zero says

"What question?" Kaname asks

"I asked you guys the same thing. So why don't you?" Neko replies cautiously

"Its' part of our family curse. We like each other it's the cat nature that makes us be enemies." Kaname & Zero hug each other.

"You guys are so cute! Let's go get our stuff out of our lockers & finish packing up." Neko replies unfazed by today's weirdness

"Sure." Kaname & Zero walk to their lockers & get their stuff out of their lockers & put it into their book bags.

"I guess we will get going to Mage Academy." They walk out of the dorm building. "I wonder should we turn our keys in to the school. Oh, no the gate will turn them in for us."

"Okay then, let's get their before sunset." Kaname replies

"Yeah!" Zero says & starts walking toward in the direction of Neko's finger.

"Well, shall we?" Neko starts walking further toward the Academy.

"I wonder…" Kaname mutters as he walks toward Neko.

"The map says no Gay actions toward other student. Neko looks at them seriously. That means no brotherly hugs, no kissing other guys, etc." Neko reads off the map

"Okay! Hey we're here!" Kaname & Zero say; they all stand at the gates.

"Let's go." They all say as the gates open & as soon as they enter wearing their old school uniforms it changes into a sleeker & newer look to them.

"Wow!" Neko exclaims _'Mine doesn't match them twins' colors.'_

End of the First Spell

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like the First Spell of Mage Academy: A Vampire Knight fanfiction. Please comment, follow or Favorite. Thanks, I'll have the next chapter done soon. Sorry if there was too much dialogue, I'll have that fixed by the fourth or fifth spell, if not remind me to do so.**


	2. Spell 2- A New Life Awaits Us

**A/N: Thank you Harley Serenity Black for Commenting on my work & KnightAngelSupreme for following my work. I apologize for any weird loop holes between chapters.**

* * *

Spell 2- A New Life Awaits Us

"Yawn… Oh great I'm going to be late." Neko quickly changes & grabs her bag & her broom.

"Come on Zero!" Kaname says as Neko crashes into Zero.

"Oh. I'm sorry Zero!" Neko picks up Zero's books & gives them to him. She picks up her own, and then she helps Zero up. "Get on you two!" Kaname & Zero get on & Neko hits a little button to stabilize weight.

"Thanks Neko!" Zero says as they all speed toward class.

"Yeah! Thanks." Kaname kisses Neko's cheek.

"We're here." Neko says as she hops off her broom. Zero & Kaname follow her.

"Where have you three been? You're late." Karoto-Sensei says

"We all woke up late & I helped them by letting them ride here." Neko replies

"Well just get in your seats. Now class today we'll be learning about defensive magic." Karoto-sensei says

"Yes, my favorite!" Kaname says & looks over at Neko looks a little green in the face.

"Karoto-Sensei, I'm feeling a little sick." Neko says

"Yeah she is a little green in the face." Zero says after Neko's comment.

"Here Neko." Yuki says & hands Neko an herb that cures stomach aches.

"Um…How do I use it?" Neko points at herb.

"You chew it & swallow it." Yuki replies

"Okay." Neko chews on the herb & swallows it. "I am already feeling a little better."

"Neko, I think you'll be fine now. Let's begin the lesson." Karoto-Sensei says

"Okay, I agree." Neko says & they begin opening their necklaces' power.

"To begin Defensive magic you imagine a shield that is wrapped around your body like a bubble, protecting yourself from offensive magic." Karoto-Sensei says

"Neko?" Kaname looks at Neko, who is asleep in his lap. "Neko, wake up!"

"Oh…Ah! Sorry, Kaname I didn't get much sleep last night." Neko mutters

"Okay, but you missed the speech on defensive magic." Kaname points out

"No I didn't… 'To begin Defensive magic you imagine a shield that is wrapped around your body like a bubble, protecting yourself from offensive magic.'" Neko mimics

"Okay, I stand corrected, but Neko do you use that method for tests?" Kaname questions

"The technique, the annunciation, the precise amount of magic & the proper use of the spell that the caster made." Neko replies stating her method clearly

"Okay, how long did take you to prefect the technique?" Kaname asks continuing his questioning

"A week or so… under a month, from age 10." Neko replies

"Let's get started on tonight's assignment." Kaname picks up his homework & his pencil.

"Okay!" Neko says & picks up her pencil & homework & begins running through the question like they were a piece of pie melting in her mouth.

"Um…Neko could you help me with today's homework?" Zero asks & then looks at Neko begging a little.

"Sure! Oh…Yuki thanks for the herb earlier." Neko says

"You're welcome." Yuki replies

"Could you help me with problem 7?" Zero asks calmly

"First since you already know how offensive magic works. Defensive is almost the opposite of it." Neko replies explaining the basics of the question

"Okay…I think I get it." Zero still looks a little confused.

"Any other question Zero?" Neko asks as she starts packing her book bag.

"No…Not right now. Zero starts packing his book bag.

"Well I guess I should get off to Potions then." Neko walks off to the door & bumps into Ichigo. "Oh…Sorry Ichigo. I was just walking out the door." Neko says apologetically

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Ichigo replies

"Not to be rude but, are you a Cross-Elementalist?" Neko asks Ichigo

"Yes I am & so is Yuki. Ichigo looks at Neko. I see that your third element uniform still hasn't been made yet."

"No…I still have to take the elemental choice test." Neko replies

"Neko lets go now it's still school time." Kaname says to neko

"Ok. Bye Ichigo!" Neko waves at Ichigo & she walks to her next class.

"Bye!" Ichigo walks to her next class.

"Kaname. I have heard rumors about the Academy having a section just for Chimera mages. I know what a Chimera is, but why are they separated from regular students?" Neko asks

"Chimera mages have to learn to master controlling both side of their body before mastering the four elements." Kaname replies

"Oh. That kind of makes sense. Doesn't their amulets look like a circle divided into four when they master it?" Neko asks

"Yeah & they can't leave school without a guide to control the chimera personalities & Mage powers." Kaname replies

"Well off to potions! Bye Kaname!" Neko says & walks off to potions.

"Okay Neko!" Kaname says & walks off toward flying class.

"Hi Neko!" Miiko waves at Neko.

"Hi Miiko! How are you?" Neko says as she sits down & gets out her Potions book.

"Fine. How are you?" Miiko sits down & gets out her book as well.

"Okay class, it is time to get to begin class!" Kakashi-sensei says as he opens the textbook up. "Today we will be making the herbal essence of life."

"Miiko what page is it on?" Neko asks

"Page twenty-two." Miiko replies as Kakashi-sensei begins to continue his teaching.

"Thanks." Neko opens her book to page 22. "Kakashi-sensei my page is ripped out."

"We can share books Neko." Miiko says since they are lab partners

"For right now just share Miiko's book, Neko." Kakashi-sensei says agreeing with Miiko's idea.

"Okay Sensei." Neko says & scoots over to look at Miiko's book.

"Should I go get the ingredients, Neko?" Miiko asks Neko

"Sure, I guess." Neko says sleepily

"Are you day dreaming Neko? Neko?" Miiko asks

"Huh? Oh…Yeah?" Neko says snapping out of dreamland

"Who?" Miiko asks curiously

"Kaname, my boyfriend." Neko replies

"Kaname, the hot one?" Miiko asks

"Yeah." Neko replies

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?" Neko asks

"No, but to warn you he is gaining a fan club." Miiko warns

"That's not good He'll transform on the spot & I'll have to carry him around school." Neko says becoming worried

"Is he one of the cursed twins?" Miiko asks

"Yes with his fraternal twin Zero." Neko replies trying to sound calm

"That's not very good, because Zero probably battling a fan club right now." Miiko says

"Dang! I'll have to leave class to get both." Neko says

"Well class just ended." Miiko states

"Bye! Neko says as she grabs her stuff & rushes out of class toward the twins.

"Neko! Help!" Kaname says about to transform

"Oh thank god Neko you're here!" Zero says calming down around the girls who are 'Kya! Kya!'

"Get on the broom." Kaname & Zero jump on the broom. Moaning echoes from the fan girls complaining about Neko taking them away.

"Thanks. That was a close one!" Kaname & Zero say as they speed away.

"I just learned about your guys' fan clubs." Neko says "I didn't know that fan girls spawn overnight."

"We just got mobbed by fan girls trying to ask us out & get our autographs." Kaname says explaining the situation they had just been in.

"But we are loyal to you only." Zero says after Kaname

"Yes & the only one to break our curse, but there is a problem." Kaname says grimly

"What? Someone who's trying to keep the curse intact?" Neko asks

"Yes, Ikuto Rido is trying to keep it installed. Oh we're here." Kaname says & Neko & the group are at the transformations class taught by Karin-Sensei.

"Well I guess we should get in before the mob of fan girls." Neko says

"Yes we should." Kaname & Zero say as they walk into class to see Ikuto & Usei sitting in a corner.

"This isn't going to work is it?" Neko asks

"No this isn't going to at all." Kaname says & they sit as far away from Ikuto & Usei.

"Okay class! It's time to begin class!" Karin-sensei says

"Zero what's up with your leg it's shaking really badly." Neko asks

"It's nothing." Zero says *Poof!* A silver kitten Zero appears. "Meow!"

"Not in class! Neko go ahead & make him transform back." Kaname says

"Okay." Neko says & kisses little Zero's kitten mouth. *Poof!* Zero's back in regular form.

"Thank you Neko." Zero says as he ruffles Neko's hair.

"That tickles!" Neko says giggling

"Ahem. Class is going on. You three can wait till lunch it is lunch right after this period." Karin-sensei says her comment directed toward Neko & the Twins.

"Sorry Sensei!" Neko says & gives her death stare to Ikuto.

"What?!" Ikuto says a little too loudly

"Ikuto don't disrupt class! Now for transformations you need to heavily balance the four elements to transform into an animal normally shone on you pendant."

"What if it's the cursed twins?" Neko asks curiously

"They change out of stress, but still can use their animal in class as Zero did earlier." Karin-sensei says "I now know who the curse breaker should be, but on with class. Transformations are very easy for cross-elementalists, because they have mastered the four elements, whereas this class has not."

"Which means we have to work harder to transform?" Ikuto asks

"Correct, Ikuto, but the flaws are in focusing." Karin-sensei says

"Focusing?!" The class utters

"Yes focusing. Focusing your Amulets to equalize all four elements which can be really hard for non-Cross-Elementalists." Karin-sensei says

"Karin-Sensei I have a question about when my groups' elemental choice test is." Neko asks

"It is in a half week during school they will call you out in the morning before first period." Karin-sensei replies

"Okay that helps." Neko says

"Class is now dismissed." Karin-Sensei says as the Bell rings for lunch

"Okay let's get going before fan girls' mob us again." Neko says

"Yeah lets." Kaname & Zero says as they walk out of the class & get on Neko's broom to fly to lunch.

"Do you guys know what's for lunch today?" Neko asks

"Nope." Kaname & Zero replies

"Well let's find out." Neko says as she walks to the lunch room. "I smell some pizza & bunch of other things."

"I'm getting ramen." Kaname says walks over to the ramen buffet table & gets a cup of ramen.

"I'm going to get pizza do you want some Neko?" Zero asks

"Yeah, I guess." Neko says & Zero goes over with Neko to the pizza line. Zero grabs two slices of the pizza of the day.

"Looks yummy." Zero says

"Yeah it does." Neko says & also grabs two slices of the pizza of the day. "Let's go get seated. Shall we?" Neko walks over to an empty table.

"Yeah, I guess." Zero moves over to the table with Neko & sits down.

"Hey guys!" Kaname sits down at Neko's table & starts slurping his ramen.

"Mm." Neko says though a full mouth.

"Neko did you know that the Mage Academy Prom is going to be soon?" Zero asks

"No I didn't." Neko says looks worried.

"What's wrong Neko?" Kaname asks & looks at Neko.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking that's all." Neko says

"Okay Neko." Kaname says

End of Spell 2-A New Life Awaits Us

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave comment about what you thought. Ideas are excepted & may get filtered into the plot & I NEED more Ideas for Chapter 8 & up!**


	3. Spell 3- First Chimera Meeting

**A/N: Thank you DreamingInAzure for sending me two helpful comments for my story & yes Zero is OOC. Reminder: Kaname & Zero are twins. Sorry for jumping into 3****rd**** person PV past. I'll be able to update once a week or so.**

* * *

Spell 3-First Chimera Meeting

"Kaname, are you feeling well?" Neko asks before Kaname coughs up a storm.

"I think *cough*cough* it's just allergies."Kaname tries tosmile.

"I'm taking you to the nurse anyway." Neko says & grabs Kaname's hand & begin pull him toward the nurse's office.

"Neko!" Kaname says "That hurts!"

"Come on. Don't make me carry you." **(A/N: Neko even though a girl is stronger than Kaname & Kaname weighs less than Neko.)**

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Kaname starts to walk a little faster.

"Nurse Kiki, I think that Kaname is sick with something." Neko says to Nurse Kiki

"I see. Kaname, when did you get this cold?" Nurse Kiki asks

"I'm not *Cough*Cough* sick; its allergies." Kaname's body shows signs of the sickness.

"Your Aura is telling me different. You seem to be very sick. Kaname your brother must also have it. Neko will take care of you." Nurse Kiki says

Zero rushes in. "Nurse Kiki I … Ah Kaname. Um, Nurse we're sick with a virus." Zero says

"Okay, Zero & Kaname will get held in here with Neko to help with the curse." Nurse Kiki replies

"What about homework?" Neko asks

"Amuto will bring your homework to you guys." Nurse Kiki replies

"Okay. So homework will come at the end of the day?" Neko asks

"Correct. You can go get some books to read real quick Neko; so that you're not bored." Nurse Kiki suggests

"Okay." Neko says & leaves the room riding her broom to get some books & yarn.

"Hope *Cough*Cough* she doesn't take long." Kaname says

"Yeah. Hope she brings her magical yarn." Zero says smiling & coughs.

*2 minutes later* "I'm back. I brought some books & yarn." Neko says cheerfully

"Yay! Yarn!" Kaname & Zero say & they are very happy & love yarn in kitten form.

"Now as long as Ikuto doesn't work to keep it intact." Neko says

"Yes!" Kaname & Zero says

"*Cough*I'm*cough*going to*Cough*take a nap." Kaname says

"I guess I will too." Zero says

"I'll be reading _**Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows**_ while you guys sleep. Okay?" Neko replies

*snoring* is heard from Kaname & Zero. They look very cute when they sleep Neko notices. Neko opens **Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows **to chapter 18. She reads while the twins slept, checking occasionally to see if they'd transformed in to kittens or not.

"Neko … Wow how long did I sleep?" Kaname asks

"About an hour." Neko replies

"Okay. How do you feel?" Kaname says

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Neko replies

"I thought you might have caught the cold." Kaname says

"Oh. Okay. Go back to sleep." Neko states

"Okay." Kaname says

"Hmm….I school is over I wonder when Amuto will get here." Neko mutters

"Neko? Are you Neko?" Amuto asks

"Um…Yes!" Neko says looking at Amuto's hair. "Umm…Are you a Chimera?"

"Yes, I am & fully mastered my body & the elements."

"I have never seen a Chimera or one who has mastered the criteria to join the regulars." Neko says curiously

"Oh…Okay. I understand & I am okay with the compliment." Amuto says

"How many other Chimeras do you know that have mastered?" Neko asks

"Just my boyfriend & me." Amuto replies

"Oh… Thanks for bring my homework & the twins. Wait how come you're not sick with the virus?" Neko asks

"The virus only affects the cursed twins like them. The virus will either loosen or tighten the curse's hold on them." Amuto replies

"Oh…That's makes sense." Neko says processing the information.

"Is that magic yarn?" Amuto asks

"Yeah. Why?" Neko replies

"That yarn, if made into a blanket & put on them it can loosen the spell." Amuto states

"I know how to knit & I have two circular knitting needles & a lot of yarn. I'll make them a blanket." Neko says to Amuto

"That would work very well." Amuto replies

"Okay & I'll have lots of time & I'm very good at knitting fast." Neko says

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." Amuto replies & leaves the infirmary

"*Meow*Meow*" Neko says imitating the twins. They snap out of sleep.

"Yarn!" Kaname says

"Don't touch! I'm making a blanket for you two, to help cure or weaken your curse." Neko explains

"Oh…"Zero says & pulls Neko into his bed to feel the blanket.

"Zero!" Neko says beginning to blush.

"Zero release Neko." Kaname says

*Snoring* Zero has a pretty tight grip on Neko who's just knitting away.

"It's okay I'm not being squeezed to death or anything. It's soothing." Neko says

"How's it soothing?" Kaname asks

"It just is…" Neko says not sure how to explain the feeling.

*Poof*"Meow!" Kitty Kaname says

"Dang it! Kaname!"Neko says while attempts to get out of Zero's grip. She kisses Kaname's kitten lips.

*Poof*"Thank you Neko!" Kaname says

"You're wel…" *Poof!* Neko turns into a pink haired cat.

"Zero! Zero! Wake up! Neko turned into a cat!" Kaname says a little freaked out.

"Huh… Neko! What the heck!" Zero says waking up to a pink kitten.

"Meow! Meow!" Neko points at Zero & at her kitten mouth.

"Oh." Zero says kisses Neko's kitten mouth. *Poof!* Neko's back in regular form.

"Thanks Zero." Neko says

"You're welcome." Zero replies

"Why'd you transform?" Kaname asks

"I must have balanced my elements." Neko replies

"Oh." Zero says

"I'm*Snore*." Neko says before falling asleep on top of Zero.

"She must be tired. She did stay up most of the night studying." Kaname says

"I'm getting. Oh!" Zero says blushing due to Neko sleep hugging him.

"Zero! Oh…Sorry…" Neko jerks awake.

"Its fine, but you're crushing me." Zero says

"Oh." Neko says while getting up & she moves back to her chair to knit the blanket.

"I didn't know that you'd already figured it out Neko, but why'd you transform back the same way as us?" Kaname asks

"I don't' know. Maybe it relates to me being the curse breaker?" Neko replies

"Should we get started on homework?" Zero asks

"Yeah …I guess." Neko says

"Okay…Let's get started." Kaname says

"I'll start on Basic Magic class with Karoto-Sensei's elementals homework." Neko says while looking at it. Today they would work on Water.

"I'll look at flying class's homework." Kaname says looking at the flying trajectory.

"I'll look at Transformations class's homework with Karin-Sensei." Zero says before scanning over the transformation process of the body.

"I think that when it comes to the Elemental Choice Test (ECT). It will be easy." Neko says out of nowhere.

"I don't know Neko." Kaname says not too sure of the ECT.

"I agree with Neko." Zero says agreeing with Neko.

"Why would that be?" Kaname asks curiously

"I think if we have as this spare time we could study things that we think might be on the test." Zero suggests

"That's the spirit Zero!" Neko says joyfully

"I think that I understand you Neko." Kaname says not relating to the ECT.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Neko asks noticing that there is a change of subject.

"Your split between Zero & I." Kaname says

"Maybe." Neko says while blushing.

"So you are." Zero says agreeing with his brother.

"Yes, you are Neko." Kaname says supporting his point while Neko buries her head into her book.

"So is it true Neko?" Zero asks

"I don't know!" Neko says blushing some more.

"She's blushing!' Kaname says excitedly

"Stop it you two!" Neko says & her face is showing annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get working on the homework." Zero says & opens up to pg.40, where the transformation steps are written.

"I'm going to get my homework done now." Neko says before putting in the class recording for basic magic class yesterday. Neko's pencil is scurrying with a fast speed.

"I didn't know that Neko could write so fast." Zero says while Neko's working on the homework.

"Yeah. Me either." Kaname says to Zero.

"You two talk funny." Ikuto says popping out of nowhere.

"Ikuto! Out! Out!" Kaname & Zero yell at Ikuto. Neko's fingers summon a shield like bubble around her & the twins. She then launches a spread of equal magic properties at Ikuto.

"I'm leaving now." Ikuto says while walking out the door.

"Good." Neko spats at Ikuto.

"That Ikuto! He annoys the heck out of me." Neko says mad about the run in with Ikuto.

"Aye, me too." Zero says before tripping & lands on Neko kissing her.

"Zero would you stop it!" Kaname says while attempting to pull Zero off Neko.

"Mph…"Neko pushes Zero off. "What the heck Zero!" Neko says

"Sorry. Neko I tripped." Zero says. Zero is happy for the free heated kiss, but sad for almost squishing Neko.

"Do I need to put a leash on you Zero?" Kaname asks sarcastically.

"No! You don't. Trust me." Zero replies a little scared.

"It's okay you two." Neko says while standing in-between the two. "Get back into bed you two & go to sleep."

"Okay." Kaname says before getting back into bed & falling asleep.

"Neko are you confused on which to choose?" Zero asks

"Yes, but I don't know now." Neko replies

"Would you work on finishing the blanket?" Zero says trying to change the subject.

"It's done." Neko replies

"Thank you, Neko." Zero says while hugging Neko as he falls asleep. *snore*

"So Kawaii." Neko says before falling asleep next to him.*snore*

Kaname wakes up to find Neko curled up with Zero. She must have gotten cold. Kaname notices the blanket finished & on Zero. *yawn*

Neko wakes up*Yawn* "Good Morning Kaname." Neko says before getting out of bed.

"Why where you curled up with Zero?" Kaname asks Neko.

"He was warm. I finished the blanket." Neko says while wrapping it around Kaname.

"I'm feeling a little better." Kaname says after the blanket is put on.

"Good." Neko says happy for her accomplishment.

"Oh…Good morning." Zero says sleepily.

"Good morning." Neko says to Zero.

"Zero we should both sleep under the blanket to get better." Kaname suggests

"Sure." Zero says while

"I'll be reading _**Harry potter & the Deathly Hallows**_ while you two sleep." Neko says before they fall asleep.

"Okay.*snore*" Zero says before falling

"Okay. *snore*" Kaname says while falling asleep under the blanket.

End of Spell 3- First Chimera meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the new chapter. I didn't want to call it Kaname & Zero get sick, because that's a boring title. They won't be sick anymore after they sleep under the blanket. Can someone give me tips on SFX noises? I also noticed Neko was giving out free kisses.**

**Neko: I was not! Those where accidents from Zero being a Klutz.**

**Zero: So you're blaming me? Even though they weren't my entire fault.**

**Author-sama: End of chapter. I'll let them argue off stage. Please leave a comment for me!**


	4. Spell 4- The Element Choice Test

**A/N: Thank you Harley Serenity Black for commenting on my work & favorite-ing my story. Thanks so much-Nya! New character… read to find out! I putting this out early from so many views!**

* * *

Spell 4- The Element Choice Test

Day of the Element Choice Test

*Yawn* "Oh! Today's the day of the test! I better get dressed." Neko says & jump out of bed & puts her uniform on.

"Neko! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Zero says from outside Neko's dorm room door.

"Coming, Zero." Neko grabs her red hair ribbon.

"Hey guys! Let's go to first period." Kaname says to Zero & Neko.

"Won't they call us before first period?" Neko asks

"Yeah they should; if I remember correctly." Zero replies

*Speaker*"_Neko Rose, Zero Kuran, & Kaname Kuran please report to the herbology room to begin your Element Choice test._"

"That answers my question; now come on you two!' Neko starts walking toward the herbology room.

"Yeah Kaname!" Zero follows Neko.

"Okay you two!" Kaname runs to catch up to them. "Neko lately we've been relying on you a lot."

"Thanks for noticing." Neko says sleepily

"Neko what did I say?" Kaname asks a little shocked.

"Kaname don't she's a little tired & didn't sleep very well." Zero noticing that Neko's about to faint.

"How could you tell?" Kaname asks

"Her Aura is pretty drained; she must have been studying last night." Zero (technical boyfriend, but not official.) replies

"That makes sense, but then how will she be able to do the physical test with so little magic?" Kaname asks curiously

"We will find out, I guess." Zero replies

"Um…" Neko faints.

"Neko!" Kaname & Zero say

"Let's carry her to the herbology room." Zero suggests

"Okay." Kaname & Zero support Neko who is asleep in their arms.

"When did Neko become so heavy?" Zero asks nonchalantly

"Maybe in the last year or so…" Kaname replies as they enter the test room.

"What's with Neko?" the ECT teacher asks

"Neko fainted on the way here from not getting enough sleep." Zero answers the ECT teachers' question

"Okay. She'll start when she wakes up." The ECT teacher says

*Sleep taking Neko*"Onii-chan…Kaito Onii-chan."

"Brother? Neko has a brother?" Kaname is shocked

"Why'd we never see him at the old school?" Zero asks

"He's already here." Neko points to a blue-haired boy who looks a lot like Neko.

"How come you never told us Neko?" Kaname asks a little… No a lot more shocked.

"Umm… Maybe we could begin the test?" Neko asks

"Ah. Sure? Are we all ready?" The ECT teacher asks

"Yes." Neko says

"Yes." Zero says

"Yes." Kaname says

"Yes." Kaito says

"Wait he's got to take the test too?" Kaname says in more shock

"Yeah & you're my twin's boyfriend? Zero looks more like Neko's boyfriend to me." Kaito replies sharply

"Kaito! I told you!" Neko launches a flying Neko attack.

"Neko?! What the heck?' Zero says shocked

"Mph! What the heck Neko! What was that for?" Kaito asks a little stunned & under Neko's pressure of a pin down.

"Test?" The ECT teacher asks

"Oh. Sorry proceed." Neko replies

"Each of you will go into one of the Doors to begin the first test. Your name will be mark on the door." The ECT teacher explains & they all find their door.

*Speaker*"_You will now begin part one of the ECT: the Math or mental part of the ECT. BEGIN!_" the ECT teacher says

Neko opens her math booklet & begins solving: Find the slope of the line: (5,-4) & (-6,-3). Neko writes m= y2-y1/x2-x1 = -4 – (-3)/5-(-6) = -1/11. Neko scribbles down the answers & finishes the written questions quietly. Now to Kaito.

'_Dang it, I bet Neko's already done._' Kaito tries his best at this section. Done & now to Zero.

'Neko didn't remind me to study this! Oh well' Zero tries his best at this section & finishes & now to Kaname…

'The answer is six!' Kaname finishes before Kaito.

*Speaker*"You _will begin the physical part thought the door in front of you. (A door appears in front of all their desks.) You will come upon obstacles to overcome. Good luck! BEGIN!_" (The doors open up to a maze.)

Neko mutters "Maze, traps, spells, blood, vampires, what else?" Neko wonders

Kaito moves into the maze & the door shuts.

'_What would Neko do?_' Zero enters the maze

Kaname mutters "Neko likes Zero…" Kaname enters the maze.

"Hmm…Infinite yarn." Neko summons her ball of infinite yarn. "Ah! Yes!"

(Somewhere else) "…What to do?" Zero moves ahead a little.

"Infinite yarn! Neko's a cheater!" Kaito states sensing his little sister's Aura nearby.

"Kaito? Did I just hear Kaito?" Neko asks into the darkness of the maze.

"Zero? Where are you?" Kaname looks around using his cat night vision. (Elsewhere maze)

"Kaito, where are you?" Neko says into the maze

"Neko, can you hear me?" Kaito yells "Neko just move ahead. Use light; don't bring your guard down."

"You, don't completely put your trust into your cat vision." Neko replies back

"Okay; just good luck then." Kaito makes his hand protrude light. Kaito observes the ground.

Kaname hears Neko's comment about don't use your cat vision only. Kaname's hand protrudes light.

Zero summons light on his hand & moves ahead. "Oh…" Zero's hand shows that if he'd taken one more step he would have fallen into the gap in front of him. Zero's hand moves forward to see how big it is. It's only a ½ foot long & wide so he jumps over the gap. (To Neko now…)

Neko puts her infinite yarn into her back pocket for now. She then summons light in her hand. Neko notices that the floor is full of small holes ahead. She moves carefully using her globe of light to guide her around the pot holes. Now to Kaito

"Hmm…" Kaito says as he moves ahead watch the holes with light & carefully walks around them.

"Hah…Oh joy!" Kaname says sarcastically. Kaname had just almost walked into a pit of Spiders **(A/N: Spiders are one of my personal enemies.)** & quickly walks to the right, making sure the spiders aren't following him. "Phew."

"Oi!" Zero says when he finds his exit from the maze. **(A/N: Zero spent a 1 hour in the maze.)** Zero enters his exit & sits on the chair labeled with his name.

"Yay! An exit!" Neko's happy to find her exit; she enters & sits in the chair labeled with her name. **(A/N: Neko spent 1 ¼ hours in the maze.)** "Hey Zero!"  
"Oh. Did you find Kaito?" Zero asks

"No." Neko replies

"Oh." Zero is a little shocked & now to Kaname.

"Ah…Finally." Kaname says when he finds his exit. **(A/N: Kaname spent 1½hours in the maze.)** Kaname finds Neko & Zero talking about Kaito.

"Oh. Have you heard or seen Kaito?" Zero asks

"No…" Kaname turns around to see Kaito behind him "Oh…Hi!" Kaname moves off to the side to let Kaito into the room.

"Fu…Fu…" Kaito's panting as if he'd run into snakes **(A/N: Another one of my enemies.)** & spiders.

"Kaito." Neko hugs Kaito like a little sister would. "Are you okay? You're as white as a sheet."

"Sp…Spi…Spiders! Spiders crawling everywhere!" Kaito says scared; he's shaking like a cold body.

*Speaker*"_You will now be individually tested on what you've learned so far this year._" The ECT teacher announces. "_I will start with Neko Rose._"

"Good luck Neko." Zero whispers

"What should I start with?" Neko asks the ECT Teacher

"Defensive Magic." The ECT teacher replies. Neko summons a big pink shield that envelops her whole body.

"Good, now Offensive Magic." The ECT Teacher replies. Neko summons a CE sword (Equal Element Mix). She is shocked herself & the ECT teacher.

"Great!" The shocked ECT Teacher says writing a CE possibility note & describes the sword. "Now Transform."

"Okay." Neko focuses her energy on Transforming & turns into a pink-haired cat in five minutes flat.

"Good. You can go back now." The ECT Teacher says ending Neko's ECT test. Neko walks out & jumps onto Zero's lap.

"Oh…Yes." Zero kisses Neko's kitten lips *Poof!* Neko's back in regular form.

"I am ready for Kaito."

"Okay." Kaito replies as he enter the ECT test final part testing room

"You can start with Defensive Magic." The ECT teacher says

"Okay." Kaito replies. Kaito summons a big blue shield that wraps around his whole body.

"Good; now Offensive." The ECT teachers says

"Okay." Kaito easily summons a CE sword.

"Great." The ECT teacher writes CE Pass. "Now transform."

Kaito transforms into a blue haired kitten in 3 minutes & back after 2 minutes.

"Great, you may go now." The ECT teacher states Pass +.

"Okay." Kaito leaves & goes back out to Neko.

"You most definitely got Pass + on being a CE mage." Neko says when Kaito gets out of testing.

"You too." Kaito replies

"I am ready for Zero now."The ECT teacher announces

"Okay." Zero enters the Final part of the ECT test room.

"You'll start with Defensive magic." The ECT teachers says

"Okay." Zero replies & summons a slivery shield around his body.

Good; now Offensive." The ECT teacher writes Fire + on the defensive magic slot.

"Okay." Zero summons a sword mainly of Fire tinted with Air & Earth, a lot less of water than Air or Earth.

"Good." Fire +, Air 2nd, Earth 3rd, & fire last. "Now transform."

*Poof* "Nya." Kitten Zero says

"Out of stress?" The ECT teacher asks he writes stress transformation on the paper.

Zero walks out of thee Final part testing room for the ECT & walks toward Neko & Neko kisses him. "Thanks." Zero says & gives Neko a hug.

"Zero…" Neko blushes lightly

"I am now ready for Kaname." The ECT teacher says

"Oh…okay." Kaname replies & walks into the room.

"Begin with Defensive magic."

"Okay." Kaname summons a black Shield around his body.

"Good." The ECT writes Water + in the Defensive magic slot. "Now Offensive magic."

"Okay." Kaname summons a mainly Water sword with hints of Earth & Air, but much less fire or classify it as reverse Zero sword.

"Good." The ECT writes Water +, Earth 2nd, Air 3rd, & fire last, "Now transform."

"Okay." *Poof* "Nya."

'_A little more control than his brother, but still stress._' The ECT writes stress transformation with a pinch of control.

Kaname walks out toward Neko.

"Oh…Okay." Neko says & kisses Kaname's kitten lips. *Poof* Kaname's back.

"How come you transform regularly?" Zero asks

"I'm not tied to Neko's fate." Kaito replies

"Oh… but you still are somewhat tied to us?" Zero asks

"Correct, but I'm not the savior of you two, I just take care of Neko." Kaito replies

"Correct." Neko points at the door.

"Yes. You may go it is lunch right now." The ECT says dismissing them & getting ready for the next group of students.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Neko says

"Your results with be sent by the end of the week." The ECT Teacher says

"That will be nice." Kaito replies as they leave for lunch

"Lunch!" Neko trips on Zero & falls on Zero. "Ah… Sorry."

"It's okay." Zero replies calmly

Neko blushes furiously "Ah…um…Your shirt." Neko had completely unbuttoned it when she tripped on him.

"Ah…" Zero buttons his shirt back up.

"What was that all about?" Kaname asks

"Neko unbuttoned my shirt when she tripped on me." Zero replies **(A/N: Trip? Or Plan?)**

"Come on lunch is waiting." Kaito says ignoring the current accident

"Yes! Let's go eat." Neko walks into the lunchroom

"Mm, pizza!" Kaito grabs two pieces of pizza.

"Yeah." Neko also grabs two pieces of pizza as well & Zero follows her as well.

Kaname comes back with some ramen." Let go get a table."

"Yes, we should." Neko says walking to an empty table

"Are we supposed to go to the next class?" Kaito asks

"Yeah." Neko takes a bite into a piece of pizza & swallows "Karin-Sensei said to go to our next class after lunch once we finish eating." Neko finishes her second slice of pizza.

"Okay." Zero finishes his pizza & puts his tray away.

"Well I'll see you later I got potions." Kaname says & walks toward the potions laboratory.

"I'll be going to flying then." Zero says & walks off toward flying class or gym as most people call it.

"I'll be going to Math then." Neko says & get up to go to Math room.

"I'll also being to Math as well." Kaito follows Neko to the Math classroom.

"Oh…I forgot you are in my Math Class, Kaito. I forgot to wait for you." Neko says as Neko enters the Math classroom.

"Yeah, you have a short-term memory." Kaito replies

"We will begin Pre-Algebra chapter 7.1. Open to Page 201." Yume-Sensei says. Neko opens her book to page 201. "You'll be doing numbers 7-10, 12-15, & 22-27. You may begin."

"Kaito will you need help?" Neko asks

"Nah. I'll be fine." Kaito finishes #8.

"If you say so." Neko finishes #10 & starts on #12, "So about the Cursed twins situation. What are we going to do about them?"

"Well I think they will know tomorrow maybe." Kaito replies calmly

"Okay then." The bell rings & the class is dismissed,

"Well off to Potions & you'll be off to Flying class." Kaito says to Neko.

"Yeah. I guess." Neko replies & walks toward flying class.

"Well, bye." Kaito says & walks off toward Potions.

Neko enters Flying class & opens her glass case that holds her broom. She takes it out & makes it to its regular dimensions from its shrunken form.  
"Today class we will be working with our brooms." Misaki-Sensei announces to the class.

"Okay, then." Neko gets on her broom & turns it on.

"We will be doing tight turns, right turns & U-turns." Misaki-Sensei says **(A/N: Simple to do in cars.)** "They aren't as easy as they sound."

'_Yeah, they are._' Neko says only in head.

"We will begin alphabetically by last name. Sakura Cross will demonstrate." Misaki-Sensei says. Sakura Cross comes up to the front of the class with her broom. "Which one do you want me to start with?" Sakura asks

"Tight turns using the Gym (Flying Class) wall as a guide." Misaki-Sensei replies

"'Kay." Sakura begins toward the padded gym wall & pulls her broom swiftly toward the other corner& comes back.

"Good Sakura. Now a U-turn." Misaki-Sensei says

"Yes." Sakura's broom goes to the middle of the room & makes a 180° turn back to the class. "Now I should do a right turn?"

"Correct." Misaki replies

Sakura makes a 90° turn toward the right wall. "Good?"

"Yes, you may go back to the ground. Dustin Elk may begin." Misaki-Sensei says & Class rushes by until it's Neko turn (She's the last kid in the class). "Neko Rose, you may begin."

"Yes." Neko moves forward & does the three turns & the class ends.

"Class dismissed!" Misaki-Sensei says to the class.

"Thanks." Neko goes back to her dorm.

"Your back early." Kaito says

"Good to see you." Zero says

"So what's to do about our curse?" Kaname says

Neko opens her math book & starts to work on problem #13. "Oh, I really don't know. Really the blanket should help you two." Neko says & hand the twins the magic yarn blanket from when the two were sick.

"See you tomorrow then. Bye!" Zero & Kaname leave & go to the boys' dorm.

"Bye." Neko shuts her dorm room door.

"I'm going to sleep now." Kaito says to Neko

"Okay. See you in the morning." Neko sighs

"Night." Kaito curls up in his bed & falls asleep within a few minutes. Neko continues to work on her math homework.

End of Spell 4

* * *

**A/N: Nya- One way of portraying 'meow'. Comment: I need Ideas for future Chapters!**


	5. Spell 5- A Change in Body

**A/N: Thanks for all the VEIWS they mean a lot. Pay attention to the chapter a lot is crammed into this chapter. 3****rd**** person Present… I think…?**

* * *

**Spell 5- A Change of Body**

The Day after the ECT

Neko wakes up. Something isn't right; the atmosphere is saying watch out for someone. Neko ignores this presence, she puts on her new uniform: her 3rd element uniform even though she's a CE. She ties her red ribbon around her braid.

"Good morning, Kaito." Neko says as she rubs her brother's head. Yes her brother says in her room even though there are boys & girls dorms.

"Oh…Morning Kaito says sleepily. He gets up & changes in the bathroom. "Let's go get the other twins & some breakfast."

"That'll be great." Neko replies & get ups & grabs her bag & Kaito's. "Here" Neko hands Kaito's bag to him.

"Thanks." Kaito replies & leaves the dorm room & Neko follows. Zero & Kaname appear outside the girl's dorm.

"Good morning Neko." Zero says to Neko. "Let's o get breakfast then, shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess." Neko replies & walks toward the café (lunch room).

"Yes, that's right." Kaito follows Neko into the café; Kaname & Zero follow behind him & Neko.

"I'll get some ham & scrambled eggs." Neko grabs a piece of ham & eggs & puts it on her tray.

"Me, too." Kaito follows Neko & gets the same.

"I'll get the same with a piece of toast as well." Zero says

"I'm following with Zero." Kaname says as they check out & grab a free table.

"I know you guys feel good, because I'm not in the CE classes, but I'll have to be in them next year, you know." Neko says to the cursed twins. "& Kaito, how come you aren't those classes?"

"Same reason you aren't. Haven't been in the school long enough." Kaito replies

"That's right." Neko points out & then eats a piece of ham. She swallows & takes another bite.

"But, how come they don't have advanced classes?" Zero asks.

"I wouldn't know, but isn't that what the CE Classes are?" Kaname asks

"I guess. Oh! We need to go! We'll be late it, we don't have time." Neko points at the clock.

"Yeah." The three reply & get up & put up their trays.

They all head out to basic magic class with Karoto-sensei. They all get on Neko's broom. She extends it to fit for four & balances the weight. Vroom goes Neko's broom to class.

"Oi. We're here." Kaito says. Neko gets off & shrinks it & puts it in its case.

They enter the basic Magic Class right before the bell rings & they all sit in their seats.

"Good Morning Class." Karoto-sensei says to the class.

"Good morning Karoto-Sensei!" The class replies

"Today class we will be learning about making an object float." Karoto-sensei says begging the lesson with the Pink & Blue twins sleeping.

"Kaname make sure to take notes for Neko, I'll be doing Kaito's notes." Zero tells his brother.

"Okay, Zero." Kaname replies & picks up Neko's pencil & starts to take notes for Neko.

"To get something to float, you must focus on the object such as a book or pencil." Karoto-sensei says to the class.

"Focus your energy on that object & in your mind & think of it floating, a similar concept comes to summoning or pulling the object toward you." Karoto-sensei continues & everyone is scribbling notes.

"Huh...What'd I miss?" Neko rubs her eyes & takes her notes from Kaname. "Ooh. Not much." Neko grabs her pencil & starts to listen to Karoto-sensei.

"Class I want you to make your pencil float above your desk.' Karoto-sensei says "Using the Method I described."

"I'm Awake!" Kaito says & begins to make his pencil float above his desk & Neko follows shortly behind him.

"So cool!" Yuki says as her pencil float to the ceiling & back onto her desk.

"When moving the pencil in a direction such as left, right, forward, backwards, up or down; you just visualize that in your mind that it is moving that direction & it will do it. Class dismissed." Karoto-sensei says as the bell rings. Neko, Kaito, Zero & Kaname get out of class just to find Ikuto there.

"What?" Neko asks  
Ikuto casts a **Gender Transformation spell** at Neko. *poof* Neko transforms into a guy. "The spell will last for a day. Have fun!" Ikuto says while walking away & Neko's staring at herself or should I say himself.

"This is…Unexpected." Neko says shocked "what am I supposed to do?" Neko says as he walks toward potions.

"We'll figure it out." Kaito says "Won't we?" Kaito looks at the other twins.

"Yeah!" The cursed twins reply

"See you guys in Transformations." Neko says & enters the Potions classroom.

"Neko? What happened?" Miiko asks

"It was Ikuto. He used a **Gender Transformation Spell** on me & now I don't know what to do."

"It only lasts a day right?" Miiko asks

"Yeah." Neko says while sitting down in his seat & pulls out his potions book.

"Class, today we will be making a Potion of invisibility." Kakashi-sensei says "Open to page 47 & begin."

The class opens to page 47 & is getting to their labs. They begin the Potion.

"Cut 5 mint leaves into fine powder. Then add one drop of lemon to the powder add to the pot & stir counter-clockwise 5 times & let it sit for a minute." Miiko says

"Okay." Neko's hand cut the mint leaves into powder, adds a drop of lemon to the mix stirs 5 time counter-clockwise & lets the mixture brew.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Miiko says to Neko.

"Family habit." Neko replies as the bell rings.

"Bye Neko!" Miiko says to Neko who's already out of the room.

"Bye Miiko." Neko yells from outside the classroom rushing off to transformations class.

"Hey!" Zero says while hugging & ruffling his hair.

"Hey don't!" Neko pulls away from Zero. "We need to figure out what to do about my current situation."

"You'll transform back at the same time tomorrow & you'll be a girl again, Neko." Kaito replies

"Humph." Neko grumbles & sits down in her transformations seat & glares at Ikuto.

"Class today we'll be review the effect of a **Gender Transformation Spell**. Neko come here." Karin-sensei says to the class.

"Sure." Neko walks down to Karin-sensei's podium.

"Now class, as you can see Neko is normally a _G_irl, but was turned into a _B_oy by Ikuto. We know that the spell lasts for a day & that the whole body MUST comply with spell **(A/N: Including body parts…)**. The spell is normally used to scare friends, but can be customizable within the Spell-set gender to suit the user." Karin-sensei says to the Class. "Neko you may be seated now."

"Okay." Neko goes back to his seat & sits down.

"Class Dismissed." Karin-sensei says while the class files out for lunch.

"So what are we going to do?" Neko asks as they sit down with their trays.

"Well as Karin-sensei said you will transform back at the same time it was cast." Zero replies to Neko's Question. _'But now it's too awkward to kiss Neko now, since she's a guy for today.'_ Zero says in his mind

"The one problem is that kissing & hugging isn't really comfortable right now." Kaname says

"That is true & against some of the school rules for gay (yaoi) actions" Kaito reminds **(A/N: I'll be break those one a lot in future chapters of well…)**

"Yes I know, Kaito." Neko replies as he takes another bite of his pepperoni sub. "But, it's not that embarrassing really. So what to do about the half-day? Homework? Nap? What?" Neko looks at Zero.

"Nothing, but would you help me with the Basic Magic Homework after this?" Zero asks 'Maybe we can still hug a little & Kiss maybe.' Zero thinks to himself.

"Sure. What part?" Neko asks

"I'll show you when we get there." Zero replies as they walk towards the girl's dorm.

"Kaito I think Zero's going to do something to Neko." Kaname says

"Well it's not my fault you've got a _perverted_ twin." Kaito replies _'Hope Neko will be okay.'_ Kaito thinks

*Now to Neko & Zero…*

"What part of the Basic magic homework do you need help with?" Neko asks

"This one." Zero shows part 2 & question 7, while slipping his left hand behind Neko.

"Eh?! This one was clearly explained in class!" Neko notices Zero's hand behind him, but ignores it.

"I was taking notes for Kaito & me so… I really wasn't taking in the whole meaning of the speech." Zero replies & put his hand further around Neko.

"Zero-kun?" Neko's blushing a bit. "What are…Mph!" Zero pushes Neko over & kisses him (Neko) "Ha… Zero-kun! OFF!"

"Ah, sorry Neko." Zero gets off Neko & goes back to his dorm room.

Dang It Zero!" Neko wipes off the Saliva from the heated kiss. Neko picks up the scattered books from Zero pushing him down. _'Dang it! Dang it! What the heck is wrong with Zero? He never slips me kisses, he knows I'm dating Kaname! So why?'_ **(A/N: Says the one who like Zero more than Kaname. *smack* Neko: Shut up.)**

"Neko? What happened?" Kaito asks looking at the pile of scattered & unorganized books.

"Zero…Kissed…Me…Desperately, a little forceful, & pushy." Neko says in-between sobs

"Neko…" Kaito hugs Neko as a comforting brother would be.

"Kaito…" Neko's crying in Kaito's arms.

"Hush…hush…My Neko dear…It's okay…It's okay." Kaito murmurs into Neko's ear trying to calm her down. _'I am going to talk to Zero about Kissing Neko like that. It was very rude & besides she's (Neko) a guy (still on the topic of Neko.) for a day & doesn't like being a guy right know.'_

"Kaito-onii…" Neko sniffles "I need some tissues for my nose!" Neko says, a little bit of blood is coming out in the snot.

"Oh. Okay." Kaito grabs a box of tissues & hands it to Neko to his surprise he find him(Neko) asleep on his lap(Kaito's lap.) "Neko." Kaito picks up his little sister up & puts him (still Neko.) into her bed. "Sleep well my little Neko." Kaito kisses Neko's head & pulls up his blanket(Neko's) & leaves the room to go find Zero.

*A little while later*

"Kaname!" Zero says as he enters his room to see Kaito there as well. "Ah…um…I'm sorry for kissing Neko like that." Tears well up in Zero's eyes as he walks into his dorm room bathroom & locks the door & cries some more.

"Baka Zero! Neko's all stressed out, because of you!" Kaito says though the bathroom door to Zero.

"I…Know…Kaito…your sister is just so cute & her Aura just makes me…" Zero sobs

"Makes you what?" Kaname asks standing next to Kaito.

"Kaito!" Neko walks into the Kuran's dorm room. "What the Heck do you think you're doing?"

"Neko? When did you wake up?" Kaito asks

Neko ignores her brother's question "Why has Zero locked himself in the bathroom?"

"Kaito made him cry about kissing you." Kaname replies

"Why? Just, because both cursed twins like me doesn't mean they can battle over me like an auction Item!' Neko exclaims

"Neko…" Zero says stopping his sniffling & crawls to the door. **(A/N: Bloodlust?! No just hormones.)** "I'm sorry Neko." Zero opens the door & Neko hugs him & wipes his tears away for him.

"It's okay, I'm here Zero cry away, if you must." Neko says to Zero.

"Neko…" the tears roll down Zero's face & make puddles on the floor. Kaito & Kaname are in shock with Neko's actions.

End of Spell 5- A Change of Body

* * *

**A/N: 1: Gomen(sorry) for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, but good ne? This chapter isn't really boy x boy, because Neko's normally a Girl. But, thank goodness this chapters done! No more Gender Transformation spells for me. Writing Neko as a Guy for a day is like… Oh as annoying as a pool full of snakes & spiders (reference to Chapter 3.) Oh well, no more Boy Neko for now. ^Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!^**


	6. Spell 6- The Aftermath of Neko's Fault

**A/N:** **Oh note: A NEW OC! Yay! Oh & I start using foot note which will be found before the 2nd A/N section & after the end of spell sign. Thanks for all the View to either of my stories. Glass Rose deiced it wanted to be more of a: Percy Jackson and the Olympians story so I will be moving it into that section. Oh also I barely even noticed that I am already past 10,000 typed words.**

**Author-sama: "It has been a week now since our duo of twins has joined Mage Academy & it's going very well. Neko was turned into a guy for a day & the spell has now worn off. I'll stop my chatter & begin the spell."**

* * *

Spell 6- The Aftermath of Neko's Fault

"Neko do you feel better now that the spell has worn off?" Kaito asks at lunch on the day after the spell got set off.

"Yeah. I really didn't like the gender transformation spell very much." Neko replies

"I'm sorry for yesterday. You know the kiss." Zero says to Neko.

"Sure, sure Zero." Kaname rustles his twin's hair. "I know you…I'm not so sure you're saying the truth."

"Kaname…" tears well up in Zeros' eyes & start to run down his face. "I am sorry Neko, purely sorry Neko."

"I accept your apology Zero." Neko says

"Are you sure Neko?" Kaito asks "I don't feel as if you're entirely sure Neko."

Neko's face shows a positively sure face to her twin brother & the cursed twins. "I know Kaito that I am sure." Neko replies "Though what are we doing in flying class Kaname?"

"More sharp turns, going around obstacles, 270° turns & such." Kaname says

"Okay, thanks." Neko gets up & leaves with Kaito to go to Math class. "Dang that was awkward." Neko says while entering math class.

"How Neko?" Kaito asks "Oh. It was in the lunch room."

"It was embarrassing." Neko replies as she sits down.

"Class today we will be learning about the Pythagorean Theorem." Yume-Sensei announces (1)

"The Pythagorean theorem is used for finding the length of a missing side of a right triangle. A & B make up the right Angle & C is the side that makes the two acute angles of the triangle. A2 + B2 = C2. When finding for C you fill in A & B as so: A=11, B=12 putting in the format: 112 + 122= 121 + 144 = 256. 256, square rooted is what?" Yume-sensei asks

"16?" asks Yuki

"Correct Yuki. Now when finding for A or B you compute like so: A=8, B=X, C=13, so you would write 82 + X2 = 132, 64+X2= 169, 169 – 64 = 105, then squared rooted is what?"Yume-sensei says

"10.246950…?" Yamato asks

"Correct Yamato. Today's homework is 7.2 pg.204, numbers 5-25; not multiples of 3. Class dismissed." Yume-sensei says

"Now to flying class." Neko says to Kaito & she leaves the room to go to the gym. Yamato follows Neko to the gym, because he also has gym for 5th period.

"Neko…Um have you unlocked your side power yet?" Yamato asks

"What do you mean side power?" Neko asks

"Side power as in: Telekinesis, mind reading, you get the idea." Yamato replies "when you get the side power you gain a 6th period class that specifies on that power."

"Oh. I didn't know Mages could gain a side power." Neko says as they enter the gym & Misaki starts giving out today's plans.

"Today we will be doing review on turns, then doing 270° turns & going around multiple obstacles in the air." Misaki-sensei announces

"Fun." Yamato mutters while getting out his broom out of his glass case. Neko's all ready to run her broom.

"It's easy Yamato." Neko replies "If you just watch the kids that go before you to get the objective & what not to do."

"I'm her son she expects perfection out of me, but I just can't get it right no matter how many trainers she sends me to over the summer. It's ridiculous!" Yamato states before trying to do the 270° turn 7 his broom ejects him & he's thrown on the floor.

"Dang, that broom is cursed." Neko mutters as Yamato tries to get up & is hurried to the infirmary.

"Neko Rose it is your turn." Misaki-sensei says

"Okay." Neko says preparing herself to do the 270° turn on her broom. Neko does the turn perfectly & goes back in line. Then she reviews the sharp turn perfectly & dodges the obstacles in the air.

X Class Dismissed X

Neko goes to the infirmary to go visit Yamato. She stops & hears Yamato's Mom Misaki-sensei.

"You are a failed excuse for a son!" Misaki-sensei yells at Yamato & Neko flinches.

"Um…Mom I think I have a visitor outside the door." Yamato says calmly

"I will go back to grading papers in the gym then." Misaki-sensei sharply replies. Neko walks into the room, while Misaki-sensei leaves.

"Um…I'm sorry 'bout earlier my mom finds me useless in flying, because she was perfect at flying; my broom's a hand-me-down from her & the broom doesn't like me." Yamato explains

"No wonder why the broom doesn't like you. You should get a new broom that's bonded to your amulet, so that you won't fly so badly." Neko replies calmly "Are you okay from the accident?"

"I'm just sore that's all. How come their normally is three guys flocking around you?" Yamato asks

"The blue haired one is my twin Kaito; the silver haired one is Zero who is twins with the black haired one Kaname. Zero & Kaname came from me old school with. Kaito came at the beginning of this school year." Neko replies

"Oh…Is the Silver & Black the cursed twins & you're the Savior?" Yamato asks curiously

"Yeah, But they are always fighting over me, because of the curse even though I am dating Kaname. Ah…Gomen. I've said so much." Neko replies

"It's okay. I want to become a student Consular of mage Academy after I graduate. The current one is trying to help me by letting me practice with other students. I help them sort out deaths & relationships with other gender or…" Yamato says

"I know what you mean; the students that can't decide if they like the same gender or not." Neko replies "It's good seeing you, but I should be getting back to dorm. Kaito's a little overprotective & worries if I'm will another guy to long."

"Okay. Bye then & see you tomorrow." Yamato replies

"Bye, then." Neko walks out the door & exits the infirmary & gets to the Girl's dorm & goes into her door to see Kaito, Kaname, & Zero.

"Um…Hi!" Neko put her book bag down on the floor.

"Where the heck have you been!' Kaito asks

"I went to go check on a friend from flying class, because he fell of his broom." Neko replies

"A Male? Why?" Kaito asks

"Yamato is Misaki-sensei's son & he has issues with his broom, but he wants to become a student consular for Mage Academy." Neko states back

"Okay; Kaito that's enough questions." Zero says

"Yeah Kaito I also think that is a bit too many questions." Kaname says

"Umm…I'm going to work on my homework so if you guys would quite down, I'd be able to get some work done." Neko says opening her bag. She grabs out her Basic Magic textbook & notes. Neko moves & sits down on her desk chair. She opens her notes from today's lecture written with Zero's hand writing. The three boys are shocked Neko's calmness which is so out of proportion these days.

"We will be going then." Kaname & Zero leave & shut Neko's door.

'_Ah peace & quite at last; well I will hope so knowing Kaito's normalness._' Neko thinks while answering problem 8 about shrinking pencils.

"So Neko, which one of the twins do you like more? Kaname or Zero?" Kaito asks. Neko glares at Kaito & continues her homework. (2)

"What?" Kaito asks about the glare.

'_Oh. Wait Kaito wasn't around when I gained the glare effect. That was about when he joined Mage academy._' Neko thinks "Oh. Right you weren't there to witness the first stand down." Neko says with anger edging in her voice.

"Stand down? Wha…" Kaito says as Neko launches another flying Neko attack with gold axe kick. Kaito blacks the kick, but still gets tackled by Neko.

"Neko…" Kaname says entering Neko's Dorm room. "What the…Oh he turned on Glare-X mode."

"Ah. Neko come here." Zero says as he peels Neko smoothly off Kaito. "He doesn't need to face your wrath Neko."

"Um…What's with Neko's eyes?" Kaito asks a little shocked from Neko's attack.

"She's in Glare X mode; which she gained this year in school before taking down a fan girl club for a friend that was a guy that liked her, but knew that she is dating Kaname." Zero replied "Her eyes turn from a Smoky Blue to a Jade Green in Glare X mode."

"Just don't annoy her when she is doing her homework or face the wrath of X-Neko if you want to give the personality a name." Kaname says

"Ah, sorry; as Zero & Kaname said don't anger me when I'm doing my homework or as they call it X-Neko will come out." Neko says stepping out of X-Neko mode & back to Normal Neko mode.

"That should be the last time that should happen this year, unless we could use X-Neko to scare our fan girls away." Kaname says

"Um…I think that this is enough tonight." Neko says "I'm going to go take a shower now."

'_Dang it! Leave now!_' Neko thinks (3)

"_You're not going to let me visit? How rude!_" Vamp-Neko says her sickly high-pitch tone

"What the heck?" Zero says

"Neko don't let her through! It isn't the time for Vamp-Neko to come out!" Kaito says

"Vamp-Neko, now that's a new personality that we haven't met." Kaname & Zero say in unison

"You don't want to. She almost killed me last time." Kaito says "Neko seriously don't let her out."

"Can't last very…_Oh Hello Kaito it's been a while!_" Kaito cringes as the door to the bathroom door opens & Neko's eyes are Blood Red.

"Neko?" Yamato asks as he enters Neko's dorm room.

"Ya…ma…to…"Neko's eyes a flashing between Royal Blue, Jade Green & Blood Red.

"I would get out Yamato. She's jumping…" Glass breaks

"Neko's got Telekinesis!" Yamato says "And Multi-personalities?"

"Ah…Thanks…" Neko says as the Telekinesis teacher appears behind Yamato. "Mom? Mom!"

"Mom?" Kaito shocked as Hell.

"Mom!" Neko jumps onto Asuka-sensei

"Yes Neko darling? You've finally gained your power!" Asuka-sensei says & Neko spots Kaito's fingers glowing & the shower door breaks.

"Oops…" Kaito says

"…And Kaito too on the same day!" Asuka/mom-sensei says

"She's…You're Neko's Mom?" Zero asks

"Yes I am Neko's mom, her birthmark is a Monarch butterfly on her left shoulder blade & it helps keep Vamp-Neko under control. Kaito's is on his right shoulder blade & it's a Lily (4)." Asuka-sensei says

"Okay." Zero says "Um, Yamato when did you appear?"

"When the glass broke." Yamato replies

End of Spell 6- The Aftermath of Neko's Fault

* * *

^(1- Sorry for using Pre-Algebra math, because I don't know anything higher…Yet.)^

^(2-Don't bother Neko when she's doing her homework. If so expect pain.)^

^(3-Neko's third personality is a vampire. So she must be kept under high check.)^

^(4-Bushing in Zero's Rose theme for Vampire knight in the AU world.)^

* * *

**A/N: Question: Did you guys enjoy any of Neko's split personalities? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Has anyone figured out me themes yet? Ideas Are NEEDED I NEED THEM I RAN OUT OF IDEAS PAST CHAPTER 8. Comment with an idea or PM me. PLEASE I NEED IDEAS. And sadly my school starts on August 5****th**** no joke. Please leave comment & Author-sama signing out!**


	7. Spell 7- Telekinesis Begins

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Blue Rose Neko**_** (guest) I got an idea for **_**Glass Rose**_** to get it posted in a week or so… Thanks for the 70+ views on this story. Oh & another new OC which is Yamato's childhood friend. *cough*cough* The Mage Academy Uniform is reveled sort of. Anyone notice Neko's swinging original personality? ****Any who this chapter contains 2 Yaoi scenes.**** Neko means Cat in Japanese. Decided on the Main Six characters weird 2/3 of them are my OC-s'. the new OC has –kun/-san with his name & it's the same person (Just so you know)**

* * *

Spell 7- Telekinesis Begins

"Yawn." Neko gets up & sees that the window is fixed & the Shower door is also fixed form last night's fun release of Neko's personalities & finding out the Neko's side power is Telekinesis. "Kaito get up!" Neko rolls Kaito off his bunk bed.

"Wha…" Kaito says

"We'll be late if you don't get up!" Neko replies sliding on her uniform shirt on & brushing her braided hair out & re-braids it & ties it off with her hair red ribbon.

"Well okay then." Kaito wanders into the bathroom to change into his uniform.

Neko puts on her uniform skirt: gray with green or Earth stripe on the bottom hem of the skirt. "Ready?" Neko asks Kaito thought the door.

"Yeah." Kaito opens the door & walks out with Neko to the café for breakfast. "So how was Yamato after you straightened out last night with him being the consular guide?"

"Yeah, all fixed & he explained that his side power is transportation by thinking about where he wants to go or who he wants to be with; even though he stinks at the broom." Neko replies **(A/N: Couldn't find scientific name for it.) **

"Though, where are the other twins?" Kaito asks

"Dang it! They must be…" Neko replies

"Right here silly!" Zero cuts Neko off & ruffles her hair that's not in the braid.

"Hey!' Neko says while pushing Kaname's hand off her shoulder & pulling Zero's off her head.

"I'm done eating so let's go." Kaito says & get up & Neko follows Kaito & Yamato joins Neko & mutters in her ear & she laughs.

"What the heck is with them?" Zero asks finishing & following Kaname toward the Rose Twins & Yamato. Neko enters the Basic Magic Class, with Kaito, Kaname, & Zero entering behinds her.

"Class since most Kids are in, has been in, or will be in the ECT so most kids will have missed half a day for testing; we will be going over what we did yesterday. Karoto-sensei announces to the class

"Well that answers my question." Neko mutters to her self

"Today we are studying the Purpose of Side powers." Karoto-sensei says "Such as Telekinesis or hypnosis that involves using the mind." **(A/N: Anyone notice the lesson plans sort of fall into place real well?)**

"Zero not you too." Kaname says poking his little brother's forehead.

"Wha…Ah! Oh…sorry, Kaname for almost falling asleep." Zero says rubbing his eyes & continues taking notes.

"Hate…Mm…dang." Neko rubs her eyes & continues writing notes.

"Oh, class we have a new transfer student today. Io Tsumiki would you please come in?" Karoto-sensei asks

"Hello, I am Io Tsumiki. Please call me Io." Io says

"Io you may sit next to Neko up there. She's the one with Pink hair & next to her is Kaito with sky blue hair." Karoto-sensei says to Io.

"Okay." Io replies walking up to Neko & stands next to Neko.

"Oh." Neko Moves her bag off the seat that's now Io's. "Sorry didn't expect a new student after we joined." Neko replied pilling her stuff on the floor opening up the seat & smacks Kaito on the arm to make him wake up.

"What…oh!" Kaito shocked to see a new student boy sitting next to Neko. "Hello…"

"Io Tsumiki, a new student of Mage Academy. I joined yesterday." Io fills in the blank.

"Io-san, nice to meet you." Kaito, Kaname & Zero say all at the same time."I'm Zero." Zero says shaking Io's hand.

"I'm Zero's older twin Kaname." Kaname says shaking Io's hand after Zero does.

"Thanks how long have you guys been here?" Io-san asks

"We've been here a little over a week." Neko replies & begins to listen to Karoto-sensei, but the bell rings. "What class do you have next?" Neko asks

"Potions with Kakashi-sensei." Io-san replies

"You can follow me; I have his as well for this period." Neko replies. Neko & Io-san walk in silence till they get to the door. "You know you'll have to introduce yourself all over again. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Io-san replies as he enters the potions classroom & Kakashi-sensei clears his throat to make an announcement.

"Today class we have a new student joining us." Kakashi-sensei says & a murmur incases the classroom & then quiets down as Io-san begins to talk.

"Hello, I am Io Tsumiki, but you can call me Io." Io sits next Neko & Miiko since it's an open seat.

"I'm Miiko Shion." Miiko says **(A/N: Shion as in Kaito Shion the Vocaloid Singer!)**

"As you already know I am Neko Rose." Neko reintroduces herself

"Class today we will be making a plant growth serum." Kakashi-sensei says "open to page 52 & begin!"

All of the class opens their Potions books to page 52 & begin collecting the stuff needed for today's potion.

"10 drops of lemon juice, then stir once clockwise, after that once counter clockwise, add lavender petals when stirring counter clockwise, liquid should turn blue." Neko says & Io-san follows her verbal instructions. His hand never misses a beat.

X Bell Rings X

**(A/N: This where I got lazy, after hand writing this spot, I didn't want to change it, even after I decided that Io & Yamato are childhood friends. So the next two - three classes are kind of awkward.)**

"Io-san what class do you have next?" Neko asks as they leave class.

"Transformations." Io-san replies

"I do to, but you'll have to sit next to Yamato." Neko says "Yamato sits to my left in class. He's very nice & is the student consular in training."

"Okay." Io-san says as he enters the Transformations class & Karin-sensei introduces him to the class & then they sit down.

"Welcome to Mage Academy, Io-san." Yamato says as Io-san sits down next to him.

"Today we will be going over Transformations as a refresher & reminder." Karin-sensei says

'_Convenient & Yamato's a really cute guy…*sniff* he smells of peppermint & cinnamon combined._' Io-san face is blushing at the thought about Yamato.

'_Io-kun is so cute; I could kiss him here in class & not care at all. What? Io-kun just sniffed me! So Kawaii!_' Yamato thinks & blushes. Io-san & Yamato turn to each other.

"Neko do you know if we can have outdoor lunch?" Zero asks Neko

Io's eyes light up with an idea & he whispers it into Yamato's ear "If they are having outdoor lunch we could go to the Blue Rose garden in the Rose maze & you know…" Io-san whispers as the teacher lectures back over Transformation.

"Yeah today you can have your lunch outside anywhere on campus." Neko replies to Zero

A squeal of delight goes though Io-san & Yamato's minds at the same time. "So yeah let's go to the Blue Roses & I follow you there." Io-san whispers into Yamato's ear.

"That'd be awesome." Yamato whispers back

X Bell Rings for lunch X

Io & Yamato rush off to get lunch & go to the Rose maze.

"What's with them?" Kaname asks Neko

"Who knows, but them of course?" Neko replies

* * *

X Off to Io-san & Yamato X

"So Yamato; do you like me?" Io-kun asks

"Yeah, I really like you." Yamato replies & holds Io-san's hand. A Blue Rose appears on Io-kun's left hand & Yamato's right hand.

"Is that to show that we're dating?" Io-kun asks **(A/N: Well Yeah! WARNING: Fluffy Yaoi ahead.)**

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to do the magic engravings using images around me." Yamato replies "The engraving can be done on personal objects & such."

"Oh." Io-kun says & scoots in closer toward Yamato & kisses Yamato's lips lightly & Yamato holds his hands around Io's neck. Yamato breaks the kiss for a breather &he kisses Io back (lips) & enjoys the pleasure to the fullest of the Minty Kisses.

"Ha…Ah…" Io-kun pants. "Maybe we should start heading toward Math; before we're late."

"Yeah we should. Yume-sensei will be going over 7.3 today." Yamato replies helping Io up & grabs their stuff. **(A/N: End of the First Fluffy Yaoi spot…)**

"So flying Class is after Math & I am most likely going to fall again." Yamato says to Io-kun.

"Why? Your broom doesn't like you?" Io asks as they enter the Math classroom & regain the Rose twins. Yume-sensei introduces Io-san & Io-san sits down next to Yamato.

"So how was lunch you two?" Neko asks Io & Yamato.

"Lunch was…" They blush & show the magic engravings.

"Oh…Okay." That's really cool." Neko says '_Great even the student consular is good at getting a boyfriend (even though he's a guy) & be good Kisser._' Neko mutters in her head.

"So class today we will be working on 7.3 on page 207. Fractions: Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication & Division of Fractions." Yume-sensei says "Numbers 1-25 all." The class works diligently until the bell rings.

"Well off to Flying class then." Yamato says

"Yeah." Neko & Io reply as they enter the flying classroom. **(A/N: Its right next to the Math classroom.)** They all pull out their brooms & are ready for class.

"Class, if you already didn't know; we have a new student: Io Tsumiki." Misaki-sensei announces "Today we will be going over all the turns we have gone over this year so far." The students line up alphabetically & Io is right behind Yamato. Misaki-sensei notices the Blue Roses & doesn't mind them, because Io & Yamato are Childhood friends. Yamato doesn't fall off his broom once today & that's weird. Class breezes by.

X Bell Rings X

"I'll be going with Kaito to the Telekinesis classroom." Neko says & walks out to go to the classroom.

"Io-kun, I also have a 6th class that I have to attend, but go back to our dorm room & I'll meet you there in an hour." Yamato tells Io-san who he (thankfully) shares his dorm room with.

* * *

X To Neko & Kaito & the Telekinesis class X

"Mom*cough*Asuka-sensei!" Neko hugs Asuka-sensei. (The only one of the Sensei-s' that uses her first name.)

"Neko couldn't this wait till after class?" Asuka-sensei asks

"Yes mom. How is Ryo—Dad?" Neko replies

"Good & sleeping well. We got a cat." Asuka-sensei says "Class today we have two new Telekinesis students! My children: Kaito & Neko Rose." The class murmurs about & Neko's hand glow a bright pink & another window breaks.

"Neko was that really needed?" Kaito asks

"Um…uh…My fingers just did that on their own." Neko replies

"Still, let's go get seated." Kaito says & moves up to the middle row & sits.

"Okay." Neko follows behind Kaito & sits next to him & opens up her empty notebook from her mom after yesterday's accident.

"Well to continue this month's plan on controlling Telekinesis." Asuka-sensei says "It's a lot like transformation into your animal, except your focusing your energy on moving an object using your mind. This is different that moving a pencil in Basic Magic Class, you're not using your amulets for focusing, you're using you mind & imagination to make the object float." Neko's fingers are glowing & writing the notes with a glowing & floating pencil understanding her mom's concepts perfectly while writing the speech with her Telekinesis. "An example of good control would be Neko writing her notes using her telekinesis." Asuka-sensei continues "Class is dismissed." The class flows out & Neko hugs her mom again & leaves to go to her dorm.

* * *

X Back to Io & Yamato X **(A/N: Hence the 2 & final Yaoi scene of the Chapter.)**

"Io-kun, I'm back from Teleportation class." Yamato says while Io-kun shuts the door behind Yamato & kisses him passionately. Yamato puts his hand around Io-kun's neck & deepens the Kiss by licking Io-kun's bottom lip asking for entrance. Io-kun opens his lips slightly & Yamato's tongue enters Io's mouth battling for dominance. Io's tongue skillfully fights back loosening as takes a breath.

"Ah…Ha…so…good." Io-kun pants

"You didn't wait too long?" Yamato ask

"No. I did my homework." Io-kun replies & launches another tongue skillful kiss into Yamato's mouth. Yamato carefully walks Io-kun toward the bed. **(A/N: End of Second Yaoi scene.)**

End of Spell 7- Telekinesis Begin

* * *

**A/N: Any who…I didn't want any non-Yaoi fans to feel pestered into reading the two mini scenes, but to anyone who likes the pairing you fantasize on what happens in your mind (For any expert Yaoi writers: I hope this pairing wasn't too bad/un-descriptive & it was my first time writing Yaoi fluff). Also this story is going onto HIATUS (I think that how you spell it) or commonly known as Writer's Block. Ideas would be nice, but I've kind of decided that I'll be writing updates in my spare time or when I'm not writing for **_Glass Rose_**. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. To any people who like this story you can post ideas on any of the chapters.**


	8. Spell 8- Mage Academy Prom

**A/N: thanks for the 90+ views this month so far… I'm sad to say this is the last official Mage Academy Spell… I promise it isn't my fault, but I'm making Chapter 9 be a extra chapter with character profiles included & a failed attempt at transferring Neko, Kaito, Yamato & Io to the VK world. ****This Story WILL NOT HAVE A SEQUEL.**

**So any way… the band **_Evanescence_** is a double edged blade for me & needs to be treated with high care & respect. Their newest album that I know of is literally called **_Evanescence_**, well the new one highly influenced this chapter once the main 6 get to the prom. Especially their song **_Never Go Back_**. **

**Neko Rose-22:** '_The Mage Academy Prom is finally here! Most of the Students have bought a dress or Tux & right now Neko is with her mom out shopping for her dress._'

* * *

Spell 8- Mage Academy Prom

"How about this one, Neko?" Asuka/mom asks holding up A royal blue layered Rose petal/ruffle dress that is ankle-length & that's made from a satin material.

"Let me try it on." Neko says taking the dress from her mom & goes to the dressing room to try the gorgeous dress on. Neko slips off her clothing till she only has her Camisole, bra, & purple underwear on. Neko unzips the dress & steps into it; pulling it up & her mom zips it up.

"So what do you think?" Asuka asks

"It's perfect!" Neko say while twirling the dress around. " I hope Kaito & Ryo-dad are having good luck too."

"I hope so..." Asuka says after Neko's back in her School Uniform & heads toward check out.

"Ma'am that will be..." The price rolls up around to be $200 US dollars. After Asuka-san pays they leave the shop & head back to the Academy with the dress in a box.

* * *

X Off to Kaito & Ryo-dad X

"Kaito. How long will this take?" Ryo-dad asks Kaito

"This one." Kaito says grabbing a black tux with a flat double-V flaps & a violet-purple striped tie. The second stripe color is a lighter purple.

"It's perfect Ryo-dad." Kaito says while putting his uniform back on. Kaito & Ryo-dad pay & they go back to the Academy.

* * *

X The Roses' Dorm Room- Neko, Kaito, Kaname, Zero, Yamato, & Io. X

"So how was shopping?" Kaname asks

"It was great! I found what I need." Neko says

"We did too!" Io-kun & Yamato say together while holding hands.

"I can't wait for 7 PM when the prom starts & we should get ready soon." Zero says

"Yeah, we should get going." Io says as he & Yamato leave to go get ready for prom.

"I'll leave you two to go get ready then." Zero says & gets up & goes out behind Kaname.

Asuka-sensei comes to help Neko out with putting her hair into towering ringlets. Asuka-sensei then applies make-up on. The eyeshadow is a smokey black, with light pink lip gloss that compliments Neko's light pink hair. Asuka-mom then helps Neko into her dress.

"It's gorgeous mom." Neko says before putting on her Silver high heels with two inch heels. The clock reads 6:30 PM.

"Well Kaito is done getting ready." Ryo-dad says entering the main part of the dorm room.

"Hi dad." Neko says as Kaito enters in his Tux.

"Neko you're Gorgeous." Kaito says while Asuka helps Neko exit the dorm toward the gym. They meet up with Kaname & Zero. They all meet up with Yamato & Io at the gym.

"Dang. Neko you're gorgeous." Zero says to Neko's left.

"Yes. You do look splendid, Neko." Kaname says to Neko's right as they enter the gym that has been turned into a one night wonderland.

"Dang." Neko whispers & notices that Yamato & Io have slipped off to go dance.

"Neko, why don't you go dance with Kaname?" Kaito asks

"No. I think I'll dance with my twin first." Neko replies taking her brother's hand.

"Oh. Sure Neko." Kaito says taking Neko's other hand & putting it around his neck while putting both of his hands around Neko's waist. No one notices Ikuto waltz closer to the unsuspecting Neko & Kaito. Why he is going towards Neko is that she is the savior of the cursed twins.

As Ikuto's amulet glows & sends out the spell at the unsuspecting Neko. Neko collapses when she is hit by the Coma spell hits her. Kaito rushes to pick up his fallen twin; Ikuto slinks away into the crowd. Kaname & Zero meet up with Kaito & Neko who is now in a coma. Asuka-sensei & Ryo-dad appear shortly after Neko got the spell implication.

"What should we do?" Kaito asks; very worried about Neko's fate.

"Well I'm sorry to say my Neo is in a magic induced coma. How we can wake her is out of my league." Asuka-sensei says

"The side affects can include partial amnesia." Ryo-dad says

"Ikuto's behind this. I know that." Kaname says

"We'll suspend him tomorrow." Asuka-sensei says picking up her daughter & walking out of the gym toward the Nurse's office.

"Nurse Kiki." Ryo-dad says "Neko has a coma spell placed on her."

"Ah. That's a very tricky spell to remove. If I were to remove it Neko would lose memory of non-family members." Nurse Kiki replies

"That wouldn't be good for us." Kaname says directing it towards Zero.

* * *

X Time Skip to the Next Morning X

"Ikuto has gotten his magic stripped from himself & his memory of being here. That also releases Kaname & Zero from their curse. Which means the curses uninstalled & removed. Which could mean Neko might not have memory of Kaname or Zero." Nurse Kiki says

"That is a very weird win-win, but then Neko won't know who we are or how she knew us." Zero says directing it towards Kaname

* * *

X Time Skip to December X

"Io how do you know Yamato?" Kaito asks

"I'll tell you about it." Io replies Yamato is sitting next to Io.

Xxx Flashback to Yamato & Io's childhood xxxX

"Yamato!" Io says hugging his Sky Blue haired best friend with bright Emerald eyes.

"Io-kun you know this is embarrassing." Yamato says to his Dark Brown haired best friend with a floating cowlick. He has Dark Chocolate Brown colored eyes.

"How? We always do this. So what 'cha complaining 'bout?" Io-kun asks

"You know we are getting older and it just... Well we are almost teens." Yamato replies

"So? We still are young." Io replies breaking the hug.

"Anyway... Mom's making me move to where she works." Yamato says tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay, I will find you in high school. I promise I will find you." Io says hugging Yamato again

"You cross your heart and hope to die, if failed?" Yamato asks

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Io replies while doing the motions.

"I like you, you know that." Yamato say getting in his mom's car.

"I promise with all my life I will find you." Io says as the car leaves & Io starts crying more.

Xxx Flashback end & back to December xxX

"Io is my best friend from childhood, he devoted himself to me alone, outside of family." Yamato says to Kaito who's almost in tears; explaining the flashback he had recited.

"But... How? How did he know it was this school?" Kaito asks grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

"Our bonds of childhood & the promise I made to him." Io replies

* * *

Xxx Time skip to Neko waking up from her coma xxX

"She's waking." Io whispers to Zero and Kaname. Kaname, Zero, Kaito, Io, Yamato and Asuka-sensei move toward the waking girl.

"Mom... How long have I been asleep?" Neko asks

"About a year, Neko." Asuka-sensei replies

"Who are they?" Neko asks pointing at Kaname and Zero.

"She doesn't remember." Kaname whispers

"This is Kaname." Io says pointing at Kaname. "And this is Zero." Io then points at Zero.

"Why don't I remember them? All I remember was that I was dancing with Kaito & then I blacked out." Neko asks

"Neko you've been a coma for almost a year." Asuka-sensei says

* * *

_Neko Rose-22: This is sadly where I ran out of ideas, but Neko does end rembering Kaname & Zero. The original end plan was to be some epic battle with Neko have to sacrifice one of the twins (Kaname) in the end. So the prom idea worked out in the end. Chapter 9 will also be put out today. Chapter 9 is just Character Profiles & a failed attempt at sending Neko, Kaito, Yamato and Io in the Vampire Knight world._

* * *

**A/N: If any of you readers expected a longer, better ending... I'm sorry, I just lost what the plot was and didn't see much of a need to continue this story. It will allow me to focus on my other Stories & all. Thank you for the 220 views to all my stories in June. Author-sama moving to next Chapter.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: This will look like I am pushing some boundaries, but I had I dream that my OCs' of this story killed my other Stories OCs. Zatsune Mikuo gave me a comment about making an Epilogue. So in the Idea of his/her comment. Also it will seem that the start looks like the end of Chapter 8, though there is some new work on it & the Dates of the December & Coma wake up are marked. The new work will be Bolded for the repeating sections.**

* * *

Epilogue

X Time Skip to December X

"Io how do you know Yamato?" Kaito asks

"I'll tell you about it." Io replies Yamato is sitting next to Io.

Xxx Flashback to Yamato & Io's childhood xxX

_"Yamato!" Io says hugging his Sky Blue haired best friend with bright Emerald eyes._

_"Io-kun you know this is embarrassing." Yamato says to his Dark Brown haired best friend with a floating cowlick. He has Dark Chocolate Brown colored eyes._

_"How? We always do this. So what 'cha complaining 'bout?" Io-kun asks_

_"You know we are getting older and it just... Well we are almost teens." Yamato replies_

_"So? We still are young." Io replies breaking the hug._

_"Anyway... Mom's making me move to where she works." Yamato says tears welling up in his eyes._

_"It's okay, I will find you in high school. I promise I will find you." Io says hugging Yamato again_

_"You cross your heart and hope to die, if failed?" Yamato asks_

_"I cross my heart and hope to die." Io replies while doing the motions._

_"I like you, you know that." Yamato say getting in his mom's car._

_"I promise with all my life I will find you." Io says as the car leaves & Io starts crying more._

Xxx Flashback end & back to December **around Christmas** xxX

"Io is my best friend from childhood, he devoted himself to me alone, outside of family." Yamato says to Kaito who's almost in tears; explaining the flashback he had recited.

"But... How? How did he know it was this school?" Kaito asks grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

"Our bonds of childhood & the promise I made to him." Io replies

"**Yamato since you like Io so much, doesn't that mean you are breaking the 13****th**** rule of Mage Academy?" Kaito asks as he opens his Christmas present. This would be the first Christmas without Neko being with them.**

"**Kaito, what do think?" Asuka-sensei asks Kaito**

"**I like it; I just miss Neko…" Kaito replies looking at the new **_**Heroes of Olympus book #4: The Mark Of Athena**_**. "Neko can't wait to read this I bet."**

"**I hope that she will." Io says opening his present. It is a new **_**Seven Wonders**_** series book.**

"**I think that she will wake up on Ocean Day*." Yamato says (*Ocean Day is July 21 & is a Japanese holiday.)**

"**I think that you are right." Asuka-sensei says hand Yamato a gift from Io.**

"**Thank you Io-kun & Asuka-sensei." Yamato says opening his present from Io. It is a new Glass Rose that is Blue.**

**X End of December Scene after Christmas X **

* * *

Never Go Back Lyrics to pass some time till Neko wakes up

**"Never Go Back"**

Everything is so dark  
And I know there's something wrong  
But I can't turn the light on

In that split second change  
When you knew we couldn't hold on  
I realized I lived to love you

Save yourself  
Don't look back  
Tearing us apart until it's all gone  
The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves  
But I remember

I won't give up on you  
I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way  
I don't belong here  
Alone

I can still see your face  
Where it's burned into my mind  
I die every time  
I close my eyes, you're always there

Save yourself  
Don't look back  
Tearing us apart until it's all gone  
The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves

But I'm the one who's drowning  
Without your love  
I am lost and I can never go back home

All across the ocean  
We are calling, calling

Are you there?  
Nothing left for me till I find you because it's

All gone  
The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves  
But I'm the one who's drowning  
Without your love  
I am lost and I can never go back  
I can never go back home

* * *

Xxx Time Skip to Neko waking up from her coma xxX

"She's waking." Io whispers to Zero and Kaname. Kaname, Zero, Kaito, Io, Yamato and Asuka-sensei move toward the waking girl.

"Mom... How long have I been asleep?" Neko asks

"About a year, Neko." Asuka-sensei replies

"Who are they?" Neko asks pointing at Kaname and Zero.

"She doesn't remember." Kaname whispers

"This is Kaname." Io says pointing at Kaname. "And this is Zero." Io then points at Zero.

"Why do I not remember them? All I remember was that I was dancing with Kaito and then I blacked out." Neko asks

"Neko you have been a coma for almost a year." Asuka-sensei says

* * *

Xxx Time Skip to later Summer, almost fall & school is almost ready to start again xxX

Neko had regained her memories, but Zero had become more quite and grumpy during the time Neko had began to regain her memories. (Zero has become as little OOC as possible to become the regular Zero Kiryu of Vampire Knight.) Neko misses the old Zero, but is fine with the new one. Kaname was still a little nicer, but had become a lot like his twin. Kaito-onii was still overprotective of Neko seeing other guys that aren't him, Kaname, Zero, or Yamato and Io. She knows that this year will be different than last year. Neko knows that she will have to restart her uncompleted year of high school without her friends or Ikuto Rido being there to cause issues for the Kuran twins. Io had unlocked his side power of Transportation. The Kuran twins have Telekinesis like her and Kaito. She hopes that this year would be better. She had missed her 18th birthday on July 7th towards the end of her coma. Her mom and family had celebrated it on the day she woke up which was 14 days later. She had enjoyed it even though she had really blurry memories at that time.

This school year would be a fresh start for all of them. Neko walks into Kaito's room. Neko and Kaito had gone back to their mom and dad's house for the little time remaining of the short summer she had left.

"Kaito, where is the old garden here?" Neko asks her older twin who is engrossed in reading the newest _Heroes of Olympus_ book.

"Behind the house… Why?" Kaito replies

"I want to see it." Neko says walking out of her brother room and goes down the stairs and the back door.

"Wow…" Neko says looking at the Sakura Cherry trees; the petals are long gone thought the tree is very pretty itself. Neko breaths in as the wind swirls though the cherry trees. The Roses she had planted when she was just six years old are still growing twelve years later. Neko knows that this year will bring forth both Mystery and new chances. Neko just hoped that there would not be to many issues.

…

End of Mage Academy Epilogue

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? What should I work on to make my stories more enjoyable? I hope that my OCs of this story enjoyed what I wrote about them. I wish that all of my readers that have read my have a great day. Please leave a comment about what you think.**

**If you enjoyed this story I would suggest my other story: **_Glass Rose_**.**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading this story and would suggest it to some of your friends.**


	10. Bonus or Extra Chapter

**A/N: This is the Bonus or Extra chapter that Contains Character profiles & a failed attempt at Sending my 4 favorite OCs' to the Vampire Knight World. Might contain little plot notes. Some of the Characters last names are First names of VK characters.**

* * *

**Part 1: **Character Profiles

**Neko Rose:** Spiky pink hair with elbow length hair (that's not her braid), her braid goes down to her waist. Blue eyes with Sea Green highlights. Neko gains an Air/purple highlight when she becomes a CE. Pink haired cat when transformed. Caretaker of the cursed twins. She's the younger twin of the Rose twins (Kaito older). Main: Earth, 2nd: Water, 3rd: Air, & 4th: Fire. 5'4 height. Telekinesis side power & Female.

**Kaito Rose:** Spiky Blue/Black end of neck length hair. Blue eyes with Sea Green highlights. Kaito gains a Fire/Blood Red highlight when he becomes a CE. He becomes a dark blue haired cat when he transforms. He's the older twin of the Rose twins. Main: Earth, 2nd: Water, 3rd: Fire, & 4th: Air. Telekinesis side power & Male.

**Zero Kuran:** Windblown Silver hair that is neck length. Lilac eyes. Turns into a silver cat when stressed. He's the younger of the Kuran/cursed twins. Main: Fire, 2nd: Air, 3rd: Earth, & 4th: Water. 5'5 height. Male.

**Kaname Kuran:** Windblown brown black hair neck length. Brown eyes with maroon highlights. Turns into a brown black cat when stressed. Main: Water, 2nd: Earth, 3rd: Air, & 4th: Fire. Also known as the reverse Zero powers. 5'5 height. Male.

**Yamato Misaki:** Misaki-sensei's son who has issues controlling his hand-me down broom that was his mom's. Light or Sky Blue hair that is spiky & neck length. Emerald eyes. Wants to be Mage Academy's next student consular. Transportation side power. He helps Neko with her emotions & relationship with Cursed twins. Male.

**Io Tsumiki:** Dark brown hair & chocolate brown eyes. Has a floating piece of hair that won't stay down. 5'5 height. Will date Yamato. Io & Yamato were childhood friends before Yamato's mom moved him to Mage Academy. Transportation side power & Male.

**Miiko Shion:** Purple hair that's shoulder length. Neko's potions partner. Has hypnosis. Might use it against Ikuto. Female

**Ikuto Rido: **Enemy of the Kurans & Roses. Blue hair that is almost black, darker than Kaito's. Emerald green eyes. 5'5 height. Male.

**Usei Takumi: **Side kick of Ikuto Rido. Multi shade of orange red hair. Golden eyes. 5'5 height.

**Amuto Ruka:** Chimera. Left side of hair is light green & right side of hair is Dark green. Left eye is aquamarine & right eye is Emerald. She has mastered her two sides & the 4 elements. She brings Neko the homework for the cursed twins & her when the cursed twins are sick. She has a boyfriend Yuusuke Licht. 5'3 height. Female.

**Yuusuke Licht:** Chimera. Light side of hair is blonde & right side of hair is blue like Kaito's. Sapphire eyes. Mastered his two sides & the 4 elements. 5'5 height. Girlfriend: Amuto Ruka. Male.

**Yuki Cross:** She is in Neko's basic magic class & Math class. Brown hair that is elbow length . Red, Pink & Blue highlights. Female.

**Sakura Cross:** Yuki's younger sister. 5'2 height. Blue eyes. Blue & pink hair. Female.

**Ichigo Takuma:** fire: Red, orange, & yellow hair that is 3 layers each layer is one of the colors starting at the top being Red & ending at Yellow. 5'3 height. Amethyst purple eyes. Female.

Teachers/Sensei-s:

**Karoto-sensei: **Basic magic teacher. Male.

**Kakashi-sensei:** potions teacher. Male.

**Karin-sensei:** Transformations teacher. Female.

**Yume-sensei:** Math teacher. Female.

**Misaki-sensei:** Yamato Misaki's mom & flying class teacher. Female.

**Asuka-sensei/Neko & Kaito's Mom:** Telekinesis teacher. Neko's & Kaito's mom; very nice & a bit weird. Only teacher that uses their first name in their –sensei title. Female.

* * *

**Part 2: **The Failed attempt of Sending Neko, Kaito, Yamato & Io in the VK world.

**Note: This is if Chapter 8 had ended on a happy note & Ikuto was still at Mage Academy. Sorry if any VK Characters are OOC. I'm still converting back to the Non-OOC characters for **_Glass Rose 2_**. So give this mini-chapter a try.**

Spell 10- Transported to the VK World

"Dang it!" Neko says as she appears in Kaien Cross's headmaster's office. "It hurts." Neko mutters

"Neko stop it." Kaito pulls Neko's hand off the burning Butterfly.

"It hurts." Neko repeats

"When did they…" Kaname mutters

"Don't know…" Kaien whispers

'_They just appeared out of thin air. Who knows if more will come…_' Zero thinks

"Neko I'm sorry my teleportation (transportation power) did this." Yamato says

"You could have brought Zero-kun or Kaname-kun!" Neko says standing up & brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. (She is talking about the Kurans at Mage Academy.)

Kaname and Zero turn white as a sheet when they hear their names with the title of –Kun.

"Um…" Neko says rotating herself towards Kaien Cross. "We are sorry for intruding, but Yamato here…" Neko points at Yamato "Seems to have made a mis-transported us & we ended up here,"

"What school or academy do you go to?" Kaien asks

"Mage Academy." Kaito says

"I haven't heard of that academy." Kaien replies

"Yamato must have been thinking about this when we transported." Neko says

'_TRANSPORTED?!_' Kaname & Zero think

"There is also no magic here. That is bad for my birth mark." Neko cringes as the birth mark burns.

"Neko stop touching it or SHE will come out." Kaito says

"Kaito…" Neko's eyes flash Blood Red to Jade Green to normal blue. "Little help."

"Ah… Neko you know." Kaito touches Neko's birth mark & she calms down.

"I have two extra personalities." Neko says in Kaien's direction. "The third one is controlled by my birth mark."

"Um… you mentioned something about Kaname & Zero earlier do you mean the ones from where you come from?" Yuki pipes up

"The ones from Mage Academy & why do you ask which one… oh…" Neko curls back at feeling the presence of Vampires.

'_She could be feeling the Presence of Kaname & I._' Zero thinks

"Um…" Neko mutters "Kaito would you give me a back massage?" Neko whispers

"Sure Neko-Chan." Kaito replies & begins giving Neko a massage. Kaname cringes at the motion..

'_Eh? This one is just like the Kaname back home, but does not so emotions._' Neko thinks comparing the two Kanames. '_Plus it is the same way with my Zero versus this one too._'

Kaname & Zero look at Neko who is deep in thought, but go back to looking at Kaien, who is processing the situation at hand.

"Well Neko, Kaito, & Yamato you may join Cross Academy's Day Class." Kaien says

'_Great. More kids to watch._' Zero mutters in his head

"You three will room together since you guys could randomly transport back to your other school." Kaien says

'_Even better!_' Zero walks out to get away before anything bad happens.

*Poof* Io-kun appears on Yamato's lap. "Io-kun!" Yamato hugs Io-kun & rubs his hair.

"I guess we can fit four in a guest suite." Kaien says after Io-san appears.

'_Oh shit another one appeared & it seems that_ '_Yamato_' _and _'_Io-kun_' like _each other & are…_' Zero rushes to his room for Blood tablets. Blood drips out of Zero's nose from his perverted thought.)

"So they will be in Zero & Yuki's classes' right." Kaname says

"Yes… I guess… Yuki be a dear and take the four to the guest suite." Kaien replies

"Okay." Yuki gets up & leads Neko, Kaito, Yamato & Io to the guest suite "There should be some extra Uniforms in here. It is has two bath rooms, 3 beds, a futon, & a couch. There should be everything you need in this room."

"Thank you Yuki." Neko says before Yuki scurries off somewhere & just before Yamato & Io-kun kiss. "You two! Damn it!" Neko breaks a glass cup using here telekinesis

"What… Tch… sorry." Io says & moves off with Yamato to investigate the bathroom. Which the found a sign that says Girls & another sign that says Boys. "Each one is labeled."

"Okay. That's good." Neko replies

Io-kun & Yamato slip off to the balcony for more kissing & hugging.

"Io before you start that again. Are our Zero & Kaname worried?" Neko asks

"A little, but since I got here safely, they won't be worried at all." Io replies

"That's good." Neko replies going back inside the Guest suite with her brother & sits down.

End of Mini-chapter/ Spell 10- Transported into the Vampire Knight World

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the Mini-chapter & you can imagine how it ends if you want. I will not be writing any YaIo (Yamato x Io) one-shots or any aftermath stories.**

* * *

Mage Academy End


	11. Bonus or Extra Chapter number 2

**Author's Note:**

So this is the extended Bonus or Extra Chapter 2. They are two slightly Alternate Universe one-shots relating around _Mage Academy_. The first one is Neko and Kaito being vampires, note that these classes are derived from _Vampire Knight_ and are different from it as well. The second one follows Violet from the _Teenage Vampire_ one-shot as being a Zodiac Mage. Kato is different from Kaito, so watch from that in _Zodiac Mages_.

**Disclaimer:**

Funny… I own all of this! Except for my altering of the vampire ranks. _Zodiac Mages_ was written around the same time as _Teenage Vampire_.

* * *

**Teenage Vampire**

**A **_Mage Academy_** AU one-shot**

**Prologue: A Quick Reference**

So here it is I am a vampire. We have many classes. I'm a Class C, first of all Class Cs' aren't allergic to garlic, onion, wooden stakes or Sunlight. My class doesn't need blood, rare (under cooked) meat; we practically are human except sliver in which we break out in hives; we have enlarged K-9 teeth. I am for the most part a regular human, except for the immortality part. I can be killed with a large amount of silver injected into my blood (AB+).

My name's Neko Rose. My family has a variety of Classes, my twin Brother Kaito is a Class C as well. My parents are both Class Bs'. The reason my brother and I are a Class below our parents is well I really don't know I think it's related to family history or something like that. I don't know the higher Class the more pure vampire I am. That also means you gain more weaknesses like garlic, wooden stake and so on. A Class D is a half-bred Class C and a human. Class Ds' are practically Human, but only get once a month urges for raw meat or Animal blood other than that they are practically like a normal human.

I go to a middle school called Lily of the Valley. No joke, it's in Kyoto, Japan. I have a mix of friends both human and vampire. The school is co-ed, and about 10% of the school population is made up of vampires there only Class C's at the school. Class Bs can't even go to public human schools without getting blood urges. I am in the 8th grade and have 3 other Class C friends in my grade not including my brother. The rest of my friends are human or vampires in the 7th grade.

Kaito and I are identical twins; the only way people can tell the difference is my hair is blonde with amethyst purple on the bottom 4 inches that spans all the around my shoulder blades in a band. Kaito's hair is shorter, but has blue highlights on the bottom two inches. Our eyes are mainly turquoise blue with a hazel sun around the pupil and green filling in the gaps. We have the same glasses Black Cat eyed style.

**Chapter 1: A Challenge from Violet Links and a Litter of Kittens**

May I explain the classification of student and my school? Oh right! Athletes + popular kids top (Or so they say! I think they deserve the bottom except Kitty, my friend who's a vampire and does track.) Middle-class or regular students, last- geeks and outcasts (Though they aren't all that bad most of their grades are A's and they are very fun to listen to!) Vampires are somewhere in all the classes (minus popular – they scare the popular kids with their abilities.) Vampires do very well in all afterschool competitive sports. I do Tennis and track which rules! Kaito does track as well we both are with Kitty to do track. Sorry I got of topic! The Challenge from Violet Links, She's a regular human, but kicks butt with her deadly flute not meaning she sucks at flute. She can hypnotize people with her flute and make them pass out. I can play my flute well, but can't hypnotize people, just bring them out of the slumber.

So today in Band she challenged me to a competition, before track. I told her No, but she all doesn't except No as an answer. I don't even think no, not, will not, or other words like that aren't in her vocabulary or dictionary. Violet can break glass with her singing: high pitched, but good not screaming. She has pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair is glossy and goes down to her elbows, she is 5'2. My Brother and I are 5'4; Violet takes it as a personal offence. Kitty is 4'11 with Carmel brown hair that down to her shoulder blades.

Violet is a big annoyance is constantly challenge me during Language Arts that the teacher Mrs. Wright had to move her in her 5th period class instead of 3rd period. Which helped me a ton. She also got moved to 8th period Pre-Algebra. I then got challenged by her in band a lot which the band teacher would then have to judge who was better. Normally Violet and I would tie for 1st chair with a perfect score and we would have to play a different song that we did know to determine the winner of 1st chair normally me. I have a gold flute from my mom and that put me ahead of the rest of the flutes.

In elementary I had my parents hold me back from getting put the advanced classes to be with Kitty and Kaito. If I had I'd already be in 9th grade, so that's why I had that done what I'd done. Violet and I met in the Band room for today's challenge.

"Well are we both ready?" asked the Band teacher

"Yes!" We said harmonically

"Commence challenge #245 of 8th grade begin!"

Violet and I began playing Beethoven's 9th symphony. I noticed that Violet was stumbling along with the music, whereas I was flawlessly playing the music. I was going to win like normal, but my brother bust though the Band door.

"Neko! We need to go now! Light's had her litter of kittens!"

"I sorry, Violet, but I got to go. I'll rematch you another day!" I said running out the door with my flute in its case and already cleaned out.

"Why now!" I heard Violet say as I left the school.

"Who was winning? Oh let me guess you were Beethoven's 9th symphony. A nice floral garden was in my mind listening to the golden flute." Kaito said as we rushed to dad's car

"Thanks for that help; you are the best brother ever!" I say as I hug him.

"It was nothing just a bit of exercise." Kaito says as he hugs me.

Light is my black haired cat that has emerald eyes she is a C-vampire. C-vampires (Cat vampires) are transforms vampires, she tells me my future.

"Wait Light was pregnant with a litter of kittens?" I asked

"Yes. Three girl kittens and a boy kitten; the Boy kitten is white with black patches all C-vampires." Kaito replied

"Oh. Are they cute?" I ask

"Of course they are super cute!" Kaito replied "They are so cute, but we can't touch them for a while. Mom told me that"

"That is true." My dad said "Well we're here!"

As I rush to the house the neighbors give me strange looks since we live in a Class B/C vampire neighborhood. "My cat had a litter of kittens!"

"Oh." replies Mrs. Kurosaki "Hope they're cute!"

"They will be." I rush in the mud room and take of my shoes and approach the Cat bed. "Aw. So cute!" I say

"They are dear, and will live to be very strong C-vampires." Light replies

"Kaito, you weren't joking earlier about the boy kitten he's very cute Light! Have you decided on names yet?" I ask

"The one here…" Light points to the girl with a white stomach "Is Rose, the one next to her is Sakura, and the other girl is Amber. The boy is Dustin." Light replies

"All fitting names, Light." I notice that Sakura has a bright pink nose like a strawberry.

"I think the names are nice." Kaito states

"Oh, Kaito do you have the homework for Math?" I ask

"Yeah, in my bag, red folder, third paper back."

"Thanks!" I curl up on the couch to observe my homework assignment; I'm in Pre-Algebra. "Kaito, I need to ask a question."

"Yeah? What question?" Kaito walks over to join me.

"5, the graphing of 2/3x+ 4=y. How would I graph that?" I'm good with all my classes I just like Kaito being there to help, because he's nicer than all the teachers.

"For example: if x=6. 2/3 of 6 is what Neko?" Kaito asks

"4. So then x=4, and y=8. So then the answer is (4, 8) in the pinpointing." I reply

"Correct." Kaito says as he hugs me. "How was your day other than Violet challenging you?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I aced the Language Arts Test from last week apparently."

"That's great Neko!" Kaito replies

"Ah, I should get working on the LA Book report over: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_."

"Ah, yes you do. It's due next Wednesday."

"Thanks for the reminder." I say as I walk to my room "I'll call if I need any help."

"Okay Neko!" Kaito replies as he shuts his bedroom door.

"Ah! My room's so clean." I spread out on my bed with _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I open to the chapter I last left upon. Chapter 6 is when I am at. As I read time flies by, Kaito comes in to tell me dinner's ready, but I fell asleep reading.

"Aw! Neko's so cute sleeping." Kaito says while I'm asleep. He picks my book up and marks my spot in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_. "Neko wake up! It's dinner time!" Kaito tickles my stomach, hence a weak spot.

"Five more minutes, please…" I launch up from bed and tackle Kaito.

"Oomph… Neko stop it! Get off me!" Kaito says startled

"No! You tickled me you get punishment!" I reply

"Neko, dinner's ready. We don't what mom to wonder why we're taking so long." Kaito says I tickle his shoulder blades

"Hah! Neko please don't!" Kaito looks pleadingly "Neko, don't!" I tickle the right ticklish spot on his back.

"I'm not done!" Kaito flips me over; I squirm to try to get out of his grip no such luck.

"Kaito… Ah… Hah! Don't! Stop it!" I smack him since he won't stop tickling my stomach.

"Ouch! That hurt Neko!" Kaito pulls me to the dining room.

"What happened? You look like a catfight was launched!" Mom said as she examined us.

"I woke Neko up by tickling. I forgot her body had a self-defense system." Kaito replied

"Of course you did! You know that the only way to wake me up, but it's only for extreme measures." I replied

"Well, now let's just eat dinner now!" Mom said trying to stop another tickle war

"Okay!" Kaito and I said together "Let's eat!" We began scarfing down tonight's dinner: tacos that included tomatoes, lettuce, beans, sour cream, and shredded cheese in a hard shell taco.

"Mm, delicious Mom!" Kaito said though a mouthful of taco

"I agree!" I said after swallowing my mouthful of taco, before taking another mouthful.

We crunched greedily on the tacos before going to see Light's kittens before practice. I was planning a counter-attack system to keep Kaito from being able to flip me over on the bed next time.

"Neko, want to help me with cleaning my room?" Kaito asked

"Sure, that fine with me." I replied perfect time for me to test the counter-attack plan and fix the kinks that flawed my first sketch. As we walked upstairs to Kaito's medium-blue painted room, I noticed he'd just used that as an excuse to continue the tickle war.

"Kaito!" I yelped as he dragged me into his room and locked the door. "You cheater you planned this didn't you?"

"Ah. Time will tell us." Kaito replied I couldn't find a place to hide from X-Kaito which Kaito's alter-personality who loves to tickle me till I give up and pass out from laugher.

"Please don't Kaito!" I tried to convince him to go back to regular Kaito

"Tough luck, little Neko." X-Kaito replied his eyes gleam with superiority. This isn't good well launch Plan A now. I knock X-Kaito to ground and curl up in a ball on top of him. He really can't flip me over in X-Kaito mode, due to being worried of crushing my body. "Neko, you're cheating!" X-Kaito says as he rolls me slowly till I pop on the floor.

"Now who's the cheater?" I ask cautiously aware that Mom's near the stairs yelling at Dad to come inside before it rains. "Hah… Aha!" X-Kaito tickles my stomach. I shrink as he touches my Silver scar. I got the scar from a sliver coated bat. Since we break out in hives the hives pop and don't heal right, the hives end up making a sensitive scar that reacts ever time it is touched.

"Ah, I'm sorry Neko." Kaito is back. X-Kaito's eyes don't gleam golden blue anymore.

"What was that for?!" I ask "I just wanted to go sleep in peace after dinner! Not continue the tickle war or I could have read more of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_." I stomp to Kaito's door, unlock it and go to my hot pink painted room and lock my door behind me.

"Shoot I really am fragile!" I got out my personal journal and wrote:

_4/29 Today Kaito brought out his altered personality and tried to continue today's tickle war. I was only able to read two chapters of my assigned reading today. Today Violet challenged my to Beethoven's 9__th__ symphony and the challenge was stopped by my brother coming in and telling me that Light's had her kittens. Three girls: Marie, Berry, and Anna and one boy: Dustin. They are all super cute. Roses where blooming on the way to school today, very pretty. _

_Lilac, _

_Neko_

**Note:** That's how I end my journal entries by writing a flower that's not/or in season and signing my name.

"Neko I really am sorry, I didn't mean to release X-Kaito, but he comes out on his own." Kaito says though my locked door.

"Go back to your room Kaito I'm going to sleep!" I say though the door to him.

"Okay, fine. I'll go back to room." Kaito replies. I flop down on my bed and curl up in my bed.

Soon I'm asleep in good dream about a chocolate pool. I was swimming the pool and I was in heaven swimming the chocolate. "Hah. Yummy Chocolate!" I woke up its eight at night and I still haven't finished my homework. "Shoot! Shoot!" I run down the hall to take my shower. I finish my shower within 10 minutes and brush my teeth. I scramble back into my room and grab math. Kaito must have written the answer key down on my desk. It included the work. Thank god, Kaito you're so nice ever though you launch tickle wars at me. I copied them down carefully to make it look as if I hadn't done it in 20 minutes. I curled up in bed and fell asleep for the whole night.

…

**Chapter 2: The Weekend Extravaganza**

"Ah it's morning!" I say sleepily I get out of my bed.

"Neko, you're awake finally!" Kaito said in my door way "Yes today is Saturday; it's time for a shopping spree!"

"Let me wake up first!" I launch my mini-soccer balls at Kaito.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kaito asked after being pelted

"Stop making a racket! You guys will wake the kittens up!" Mom said to us from down the hall

"Sorry!" We both replied

"Seriously, Kaito get out!" I told Kaito sternly "I need to get dressed!" I got of bed and collected my mini-soccer balls and shut the door in his face locking the door handle for good measure. I chose a simple red long sleeve shirt and jeans. I put on my vampire Sliver (special vampire made sliver that any of the Classes can touch and not react to.) It's very pretty I have a blood red rose on the chain.

"Today is a good day for a black sweatshirt!" I said to myself. I grab my soft black sweatshirt and run downstairs for breakfast.

"Finally you get down here Neko! You took 20 minutes just to prepare for breakfast and the food had to be reheated."

"Um, sorry I got distracted while brushing my hair." I replied though a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Noticing that Mom and dad are outside gardening; I become very alert for hints of X-Kaito's presence.

"Ah, your silky hair has much importance." Kaito strokes my silky blonde with pink highlighted hair. "Very silky, am I right Neko?" X-Kaito says as he caresses my hair. I flinch as he touches my hair. (Just a note Vampires can marry their own sibling opposite gender of course unless they like someone else. Not the case here. (The liking someone else part))

"Ah. Kaito don't. Please just don't." I almost collapse on the floor, but X-Kaito catches me in-mid-shock. "Please don't touch my hair." I say as I kiss him, he joins me to help me.

"Neko?" Kaito asks me after the kiss and I notice that Kaito's back to normal.

"Ah. It's nothing." I get up my face is probably the color of a tomato. I should get out before I faint. That's my own problem with my fragile self-esteem.

"Neko, you have egg on your…" Kaito licks the egg off my face and my face blushes.

"Kaito, stop it." I say as Kaito kisses my neck. "Kaito, don't... stop it." Kaito slips his hands around my waist. I faint, Kaito carries me to my bed. I wake up smelling Kaito's cinnamon cologne.

"Kaito, why are you here?" I ask, I know the answer I just have a very hazy breakfast.

"You fainted when I put my arms around you." Kaito replies in a calm manor.

"Oh. I couldn't remember much just that I woke up this morning." I replied trying to not sound like I was lying.

"That's not you is it? Are you sick Neko, because you sound sick?" Kaito touches my forehead. "It's not warm so Neko, why are you lying?" Shoot! I am pretty bad at trying to sound normal while saying a lie.

"Fu, so maybe I don't like being touched in the morning." I replied as I grab my desk chair and sit in it; distancing myself from Kaito. I get out my sketch pad and begin sketching an imaginary Anime character.

"Neko, I'll be going now." Kaito says as he leaves my room.

"Okay." I reply deep in thought about getting my characters' eyes just right. I am drawing a girl with springy dark purple curls, they are in pig tails. Her eyes are blue and she is wearing a frilly shirt.

"I am going to name you Kari." I write her name above her picture. I draw a side view of her on the back of her page along with a ¾ view and a back view. (My sketch pad is 12 inches wide and 18 inches tall. 200 sheets of paper.) Oh. Shoot! Wasn't there something Kaito mentioned about a shopping spree?

"Kaito, I almost forgot you said something about a shopping spree earlier?" I ask as I enter his room to find he's back again (X-Kaito) and he picks me up bridal side and locks the door after picking me up.

"Neko, dear…" X-Kaito mutters before he kisses me and then puts me down as regular Kaito appears again. "Sorry, Neko."

"You're getting worse at controlling him aren't you?" I ask

"Maybe I am." Kaito replies smiling, he ruffles my blonde hair. I can smell the strong scent of Kaito's Cinnamon cologne.

"So what about that shopping spree you mentioned earlier?" I ask looking around in his teal blue room for his mirror.

_End of Teenage Vampire for now…_

X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X|X

**Zodiac Mages**

As a young girl walks in the field one notices that a strange man is following her. She tries not to acknowledge the man and starts walking at a quick pace to get away. Quietly with sne slip of her pink skirt and moves into the trees. The man can't find her. Her name is Violet. Violet's job is to keep her magi abilities dormant. Violet knows that the man is after her magi abilities many people in the past have been after her or her Zodiac animal-shifter. When Violet got home her mother noticed that she had ripped her skirt.

"What happened Violet?" Violet's mother asked

"Another power stealer came after me." Violet replied "I hid in the wood till he left."

"Well I guess that worked me feel better." Violet's mother replied

"I am perfectly fine mother I am not hurt anywhere," Violet replied "I am going to my room now mom."

"Okay, Violet. Just don't leave early or run into that man again. Okay?" Violet's mother replied

"Okay, mother." Violet said while walking up the stairs towards her room.

Violet muttered "Why is it always me?" Violet moves up to her room, "Why?"

Violet being to walk into her room, when she sees an amethyst stone next to an emerald necklace. She picks them up and brings them into her room. Violet looked the necklaces over. Should she trust that they would not affect her magi abilities? If they didn't they would be attractive device.

"Oh, Violet! Those are my necklaces." Violet's mother said

"Oh… here mom." Violet handed her mom the necklaces

"That's okay sweetie, you still have school tomorrow. So get some rest."

Okay, mom." Violet then changed into her pajamas and gets into bed and falls into a restful sleep.

Violet wakes up to her alarm clock beeping loudly. "Okay, okay I am up!" Violet sleepily says, Violet gets dressed for school. She eats three eggs and four pieces of bacon. "Oh. I am going to be late for the bus!" Violet grabs her book bag and heads down to the end of the driveway. Violet sits next to her boyfriend Kato, who has soft blue-black hair. He always is wearing a soft jacket or sweatshirt.

"Hi Violet! Did you sleep well?" Kato asks

"Yeah, I guess so. When I was walking home another one of the magi stealers was watching me it is very creepy when they do. I hid in the woods so he would lose sight of me." Violet replies taking in a bit gulp of air.

"Well I guess you had a fun night, you should have been at my house when the neighbors prancing around like idiots." Kato told Violet.

Violet slips her hand into Kato's hand. "I hope we have a good day at school today."

"I hope so too." Kato replied and kissed Violet's cheek.

Violet blushes, "I guess it will be good day after all" Violet says, "Oh… we're here I guess I will be off to my locker."

"I will walk you there, my locker is very close by anyway." Kato replied smiling.

"Oh, I guess so," Violet replied back. "Come on before the halls get crowded."

"Yeah, I guess so then," Kato replied "And so we shall."

Violet put her combination into the locker. She opened her book bag and pulled out her spiral note book, math book, and her Language arts binder. She then put her book bag into her locker along with her lunch box. "Kato, what do want to do for Language Arts, we have a free day today?" Violet stated

"Um I guess we could sneak out and kiss in the hallway, but the teachers never let two kids out at the same time." Kato replied

"Yeah that's true, but the freeze time spell has always come to help us." Violet said

"But, Violet that could send signals to the strange man. I don't want to lose you ever. You know that very well."

"Kato, that's true, I just don't want to get sent to the office for getting caught kissing anyway. You know that made my mom very mad."

"Violet just want our safety to be permanent. You know that." Kato replies and kissed Violet.

"Kato! Not now." Violet says as they walk to class hand in hand.

Violet tries enters the Language Arts room, but she can't even enter the door way. "Dang it!" Violets said. She noticed that Kato couldn't enter either. "What our sub teacher is the strange man and he has put a no mage restriction on the doorway!" Violet states

"Well I be grateful I could capture two Mages! What great luck!" says the strange man from the night before that Violet had run into?

"Kato you are a Mage and never told me?" Violet says a little scared

"Yeah I am. I just could not find the time to tell you." Kato says sadly

"Kato you know we are screwed right? Cause we are unless we get out now!"

"Okay." Kato and Violet start to move towards the stairs. They make it to their lockers, they grab their stuff and get on Kato's Magi bike.

"Kato, I forget you had that bike." Violet says as she gets on the bike.

"Yeah I saved this one for just for the occasion." Kato smiled

"Oh that is nice now let's get going, cause we don't want to get caught." Violet replied

"Yeah we should." Kato says as he begins pedaling to their houses.

**Note:** Magi bikes don't need much pedaling to begin running on their own.

As they pedal along the road Violet holds onto Kato tightly to make sure she doesn't fall off and delay their trip to her house.

"Kato, my wand is at can you shield our Magi, but we need to get our Zodiac animals." Violet replied

"Yeah, we are – you're right." Kato said back

_End of Zodiac Mages- Permanently._

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So what did you think of the two one-shot that were written around the time of the four chapter getting hand written before it got typed. I hope you enjoyed them. X-Kaito was an split version of X-Neko. ~Desu!


End file.
